Earning Stars
by KnightOfLelouch
Summary: Standing infront of the gates of Honnoji Academy, Ei Nova didn't expect to walking into a battle to remain at school and to remain alive! With help from the hyper Mako and the rebel Ryuko, Ei will have to dig down if she wishes to protect not only herself, but her friends at well. Will she survive or will she be another casualty of the academy?
1. Chapter 1

Earning Stars; Chapter 1: The Transfer Student and her Broom?

'How do I get myself into these situations' standing outside the gate, midnight blue eyes looked up towards the building before them,

Honnōji Academy

Yes the exclaimed school that domineered and stood proudly and dominantly over Honnō City, where the school sat on top like a jewel on a crown or a ruling castle.

"I guess this is it?" with a gulp, the girl walked forward, 'So far so good' she thought taking her first steps forward into what would be her new school. As she walked along the path towards the gray school building she had the despairing feeling of walking the fine line that separated her from her freedom.

'This place is so…gray' from the atmosphere to the students who seemed to walk around with a tenseness hidden behind their expressions.

'Focus Ei you came here for a reason' she told herself, "Maybe this won't be so bad" she told herself positively, but as she was walking across the schoolyard she found herself suddenly trampled and knocked down by a group of student runners who continued to jog onwards.

"Owe!" she groaned with a cough, "I spoke too soon", standing up she dusted her uniform off, which seemed out of place with everyone else's. The school uniforms for girls were light blue and gray, hers however hers was a sailor fuku attire that was a darker shade of blue, with a yellow trim around the collar and sleeve, and her tie did not have the star, but a white cartoon like skull with three star's going along the tie. She also wore heavy leggings, the left one was blue and the right one was yellow, and black shows. Her hair was framed in large braids that had clips between each twist and became loose at the ends.

Dusting herself off, she picked up her broom

"Great no damage" she gave a relieved sigh, but as she came off her relief she saw she was missing something, "Oh no my bag!" she panicked noticing her bag was missing, "Oh crap where did it go?" she began looking for it.

"Oh no I can't believe I lost it" she wept on the verge of tears, "I can't lose it I…"

"Hey!" looking around, the girl saw two other girls standing before her. One was waving very enthusiastically at her, with short light brown hair and large happy eyes and a peppy smile. The one next to her though, the taller one with dark black hair with a red bang that was swept to the left. She had a more hardened, cooler demeanor then the other.

"Hey this belong to you?" as she looked at her had she noticed something in her gloved hand

"My bag!" she beamed quickly running up to the other, "You found it, thank you!" she thanked the other accepting the blue and yellow bag.

"Thank you! Thank you!" she repeated grateful to have her bag back

"No need for all that" the red bang girl shrugged

"Hello! I haven't seen you around before you must be new!" the short brown haired girl said very closely to the other

"Um, yeah I just transferred here" she said a little uncomfortable with the closeness

"That's so cool! I'm Mako Mankanshoku!" she introduced rather loudly her voice booming with energy and happiness that contradicted the rest of the background.

"And this is Ryuko!" she pointed to the other, pressing her finger into their cheek playfully

"Well nice to meet you both, I'm Ei Nova" she introduced herself, "I just transferred here"

"Well welcome I guess" Ryuko shrugged, "You sure got the pick of the liter coming to this place"

"Huh?"

"Listen because you're new, I'll fill you in" she began, "This isn't some preppy, feel good school. This place isn't for the weak of heart or spirit, everyday is a fight for survival!" Ei was visibly trembling, not because of what she said, but the tone of her voice.

"Ryuko-chan I think you're scaring her!" Mako intervened, "Sorry about that, the school isn't really that bad" she said, "Well except for maybe the constant fighting, executions, the four divas, and the never ending fear that today might be your last day this place is just like any other school!" she laughed as Ei only sweat-dropped

"Um…"

'This place is a nightmare, why did I agree to go here!?' she mentally scolded herself

"Anyway it's time for class!" Mako said pulling Ei's arm as they walked toward the school, "Don't worry since you're new you probably don't know your way around, Ryuko-chan and I will show you around! Right Ryuko-chan?"

"I guess"

"See! Come on let's go to class before we get detention!" and soon the three were headed to class

"Hey why do you have a broom with you?" Mako asked curiously eying the broom on the girls back,

"Oh! This is Calcifer" she said pointing to the broom on her back

"Eh? You named your broom?" Mako asked a little surprised

"Well yeah" she blushed, "He's like my partner" that wasn't weird right

"So it's a he…right?"

"Ryuko-chan don't be like that" Mako whispered, "Don't you do the same thing with your uniform" as the teen remembered Senketsu.

"Right" she sighed, "Come on let's get class"

"Right, come on Ei-chan!"

"Coming!" though she didn't much have a choice being pulled

Once in class, Ei stood in front facing the students who would be her classmates, the room was average and rather…dead in atmosphere. Even the teacher, book in hand,

"Alright class today we have a new student joining us today" the middle-aged man with blue messy hair spoke, "So would you care to introduce yourself?"

"Yes" she said before facing the class, "Hello I'm Ei Nova, transferring from the states, but I'm originally from Japan. I look forward to being friends with all of you so please take care of me" she said with a couple of bows. The class was quite, still stiff.

"Great, anyway let's find you a seat…let's see" looking around

"OH! OH!" Mako said raising her hand and waving it repeatedly,

"Yes, Ms. Mankanshoku"

"There's a seat next to Ryuko-chan!" she chided pointing to the seat next to the red bang girl

"Oh so there is" he said adjusting his glasses, "Okay you can have a seat there"

"O-okay" walking the short distance she seated herself next to the other

"Yeah! Now were all seat buddies!" Mako smiled with a giggled happily

"Alright class if you'll open your books to…" right as the teacher was speaking snores could be heard coming from the now sleeping form of Mako.

"Is she…sleeping?" she blinked

"Don't worry about it" Ryuko yawned her chin resting on her hand, "She does this all the time" falling asleep in class, it wasn't anything strange, she actually knew a few students who did that. The girl seemed so hyper, it was rather contradictory to see her out cold, drool pulling onto the desk.

After class Ei seemed to become a part of the group so to speak, as Mako 'invited' her to have lunch with them.

"This is so cool!" she beamed, "Ei-chan if you want we can share the lunch my mom made! She packs the best stuff!" she giggled opening the large lunch box that was stuffed with food.

"Um no thank you, I brought a lunch from home" she said showing her lunch box to the other

"Oh okay! More for me then!" she declared and began stuffing her face

"Hey be careful, you'll choke again if you shovel stuff down like that" Ryuko seemed to warn as Mako mumbled something with her mouth full

"Huh?" with a large swallow Mako cleared her mouth

"Don't worry Ryuko-chan, everything is really tasty!" and then she went back to eating, "What did you bring for lunch Ei-chan?"

"Oh well nothing big, oh!" reaching inside she pulled out something from her lunch box, it was jar with blue gel inside.

"What the hell is that stuff?" Ryuko questioned eyeing the substance

"It's a special Berry Jam!" she replied, "It's really good!" she said, but as she twisted on the jar she found it rather tight

"Having trouble?"

"Sorry the jar is rather…tight!" she gritted trying to untwist the jar, "Wow it's on there tight" she sighed

"Here let me try" Ryuko offered opening her hand

"ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS!" a voice boomed shaking the school and everyone in it to the core.

"What was that?" she stammered trying to see where the voice came from, suddenly the area seemed to go dark, after only what seemed like seconds lights burst on, the heavy spotlights raising upwards as students looked to the school, their faces filled with anticipation and fear, but mostly fear.

"Oh great not this again" Ryuko groan, "Is it really time for this"

"What's happening?" she squeaked sensing something was about to happen, she would soon get her answer as figures dressed in similar light gray gakuran uniforms with a single large four-pointed star symbol decorated on the center of the jacket, and a smaller white star on its collar. They looked like clones as they lined up by rows before the school,

"What's going on?" she questioned, the student's parted as a figure walked forward. He was big, huge with a stern, domineering look like a mad dog or a drill sergeant ready to yell and bark orders. He was large, muscular young man with a darker-toned complexion and short blonde hair. His eyebrows were noticeably thick making him look mad, and a pair of small gold earrings were in his enlarged earlobes. Though as his beady eyes looked at the students in the field he stood straight and proud,

'That guy is huge! He's like a golem' the girl sweat-dropped at the thought, it was almost scary

"Who's that guy?"

"Oh him, that's one of the student council president's lap dogs"

"Huh?"

"His names Ira Gamagori, one of the elite four of the school, one of the Four Devas who works under Lady Satsuki!" Mako said really quickly, amazingly while still eating.

"He's head over the Disciplinary Committee" Ryuko said with a bored expression as she looked forward

"LISTEN UP!" he yelled as the students seemed to become more quiet than before if that were possible, "I'm Disciplinary Head! Ira Gamagori!" the gakuran students saluted as the large muscular body of the council member stepped forward looking down sternly with a sharp gaze at the figures below, those who saluted her and those who refused to move of fear of punishment. As he looked through the students he noticed the form of a familiar and annoying student standing off to the side,

"Ryuko Mutoi" the juvenile student kept her stance as the other walked or rather marched forward until he stood before the three.

"Ira Gamagori" she spoke looking him dead in the eye, "What do you want?"

"Still disrespectful as ever I see" he narrowed, "That tone will not be tolerated!"

"Yeah, yeah you say that every time, it's getting boring" she mumbled, "You can save your high and might talk for Satsuki"

"That's Lady Satsuki to you! You will show her the proper respect!" he bellowed offended by the others tone and somewhat disrespect at how she spoke about the student council president. As the two exchanged 'words' Ei was still working on trying to open the jar,

"Almost there! Come on you!" with one good tug the lid popped off, "I got it!" unfortunately the force of the pull was enough to send some of the jam out of the jar and flying. It was like a slow motion moment in a film, sadly it was one of those moments that would lead to something bad happening right about…now

The jam landed on the ground, or rather splattered over someone's foot, there was a silence of shock, fear, a mixture of emotions that gave off a grim feelings.

"L-Lady Satsuki!" Gamagori gasped in utter horror and shock, stern eyes looked to her shoe before leering upwards.

"WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS!" all eyes seemed to fall accusingly on Ryuko and her group, or rather at Ei who looked around frantically, the evidence however all over her hands in a since.

"YOU!" he roared as the group was now surround

"M-Me?" she pointed to herself nervously

"You dare dirty Lady Satsuki!" he accused

"Um…oops" the larger male seemed to grow in size as the anger radiating off him, suddenly she found herself being picked up by the head by the larger male, his eyes burning with fury. The last thing she heard was Mako and Ryuko calling after her.

'I'm gonna get it' she trembled, she didn't know how but someone how she had been hulled off and was now standing inside what looked like a giant stone arena, the seats filled with students who either looked sorry for her, angry at her, at just plan sadistic in seeing her get punished.

"This is bad, really bad" she said to herself, she had that 'I'm about to be burned at the stake' feeling.

"SILENCE!" a voice boomed, upwards stood the man known as Gamagori standing on a high platform

"Ei Nova! You stand accused of the crime of blatantly disrespecting Lady Satsuki!" he roared as murmuring filled the arena further condemning her.

"But it was an accident" she defended, "Isn't this a bit over the top. Look I'm sorry really"

"As head of the disciplinary committee, I, Ira Gamagori will take great pleasure in punishing you for your utter disrespect of the council president"

'I'm dead' she grimaced, wasn't it enough they bound and shackled her, what more could they do

"Hey back off!" someone said, all eyes turned to the arena floor

"Ryuko? Mako?" the two girl seemed to be blocking them? But why?

"Stand down Matoi, this has nothing to do with you?" the council member seethed

"Feh" she scoffed, "Maybe, but getting working up over a little spilled jam and ganging up one student, really commendable Mr. Head of the Disciplinary Committee" she smirked angering and annoying the male further

"This is a complete waste of time! What happened was an accident, not some disrespectful act" she commented before folding her arms

"Ei-san is an innocent new student, so please forgive her! Pretty please with sugar on top! Oh and sprinkles, some whipped cream, and a cherry!" Mako pleaded, "Oh we should get some ice cream after school!" she added

"That is enough!" he bellowed silencing the three, "The matter is she still disrespected Lady Satsuki! A punishment must be handed down!" he declared as everyone waited to see what punishment would befall the new student.

A smirk formed on the man's face, "As punishment for your offense…your punishment will be Academie Royale!"

"What the hell is that!?" Ryuko demanded

"Simple, Ei will fight against students of the academy and from the various teams around the school! And it is here where she'll do battle!" he stated, "If she manages to succeed and win her fights she will be allowed to remain at this school"

Ei gulped,

"And if she loses?"

"If she loses even one battle, she will be expelled from the academy!"

'Expelled'

"And she'll be executed" he added grimly

"E-Executed!" she grimaced, "Couldn't I just be expelled" she did not want to be killed for something as small as a spilt accident, it was just jam!

"I'm gonna die" she wept

"Don't worry Ei-san!" Mako said, "Ryuko-chan and I won't let you get killed or executed! We'll help you! Right Ryuko-chan!?" she said confidently

"The fight begins tomorrow! That is the ruling!" he declared

After the incident and ruling in the arena Ei was weeping on a bench in the slums of the city, Mako had been kind enough to invite her to her house.

"Well that wasn't so bad" Mako said

"Are you kidding? I have to fight random students or else I'll be expelled or executed!" she grimaced feeling the lines of despair around her sinking her into darkness.

"Yeah it's pretty bad" Ryuko added as tears pelted from the girls navy blue eyes, "Listen, Ei, I told you this school was tough"

"I thought you meant something like studying, I didn't think I had a chance of getting killed! What kind school is that!?"

'Maybe I could run away'

"Listen Ei-chan, don't worry!" Mako intervened, "Me and Ryuko-chan are going to make sure you win and stay un-killed!" she exclaimed

"Wait, why would you help me like that?" she questioned rather curiously at the others motives

"Easy because we're all friends now!"

"Friends?"

"Yep, best friends! And friends don't let friends be executed or expelled, but mostly not killed because that would be unfriendly! And since you're are friend we don't want you to be killed!" she rambled on

"What Mako is trying to say is you got a bum deal, so we're helping you whether you like it or not" Ryuko added, "So stop crying"

"I…thank you!" she became teary eyed, wiping away the hot tears, "I promise I'll do my best!" she promised

"Alright!" Mako exclaimed happily before tackling her into a hug, gripping her tightly in a bear hug as Ryuko stood back.

The Next Day,

For the second time Ei Nova stood before the gate of the academy, once she stepped through the gate, it was going to be an all or nothing battle.

"Ready?" Ryuko and Mako stood right beside her, showing support both morally and physically prepared to help her, as Mako stated they were all friends.

"I guess so" she gulped looking at the gate, "Are you guys sure about this? You don't have to help" she said

"You keep saying that, bottom line we're helping you" she said, "Besides it'll be fun adjusting the 'student council'" she smirked

"Alright then…I guess it's decided"

"Yeah! Forward March!" Mako added as they walked toward the gate

"Ryuko-san wait!"

"Huh? Senketsu what's up?" she asked noting the urgency in his voice

"I don't know, there's something about that new student"

"Heh? You mean Ei? What about her?"

"I can't say for sure, there's something strange about her"

"Says the talking clothing" she joked

"I'm serious Ryuko-san!" he stated, "There's an energy around her, just be careful"

"Ryuko-chan!" Mako called, "Hurry up! Come on!" she called to the other

"Coming hold up!" she called back

"Ryuko-chan…"

"Listen I'll be careful, we'll talk about this later" she said to her uniform, once they passed the gate the school yard was packed. All eyes staring at the three who just walked in.

"So they waited for us" Ryuko conclude seeing all the students in the field, eyes glued on them as they stood there. Soon the three found themselves surrounded by one star students

"So many of them"

"Here they come!" soon they attacked in a blitzkrieg of students toward the three

"Damn it!" Ryuko roared unsheathing her red scissor blade

'That blade? A giant scissor half'

"Get outta my way!" with a slash she sent the students flying back, all while blocking other students fool enough to continue to attack them

"Go Ryuko-chan!" Mako cheered

"She's strong!" Ei rather amazed at the girls physical strength as well as her handle with the blade

"Keep going! That's the way! Ryuko-chan!" as she continued to fend off students she found herself holding off a group of them, pushing them back as they grew in numbers.

"Ryuko-chan!"

'There's to many of them' she could see the pressure adding up, her boots digging into the dirt

'She can't handle them all" gripping her fist, her eyes flashing with resolve she sprinted forward

"Ei-chan!" Mako called as she watched the girl sprint forward, jumping and dodging other student's, using one of them as a lift she jumped upwards.

"Ei!" Ryuko saw the girl above her, with a swift movement she grabbed the broom on her back, with a series of spins

"Ryuko-san!" suddenly a blue energy form around the broom, with a quick chant she moved the broom back, "Take this!" with a 360 spin/swipe the a pulse was released,

"Release; Magical Strike Full Rotation!" the unknown force sent the students flying back

"Whoa! That was so cool!" Mako awed

"What kind of attack was that?" Ryuko questioned as she saw defeated students

"Are you okay Ryuko-san?" Ei asked

"Fine, what was that attack just now?" she questioned

"Ryuko-chan! Ei-chan! Look out!" Mako yelled, the two gasped jumping back as something bombarded from the sky, breaking the ground.

"What the hell!?"

"Heheh! Long time so see!" a voice chuckled

"It's payback time Ryuko Matoi!"

"Damn it not you guys again" Ryuko groaned

"Um who are they?" Ei asked rather confused

"Just some club captains I beat" she sighed, "Seems like they didn't learn their lesson"

"Don't act so cocky, things are going to be a lot different!" Takaharu Fukuroda , the boxing club captain declared back in a two-star uniform.

"Prepare to be served up a brutal and humiliating defeat!" snickered the girl's tennis club captain, Omiko Hakodate smiling her shark teeth also adorned in her two-star uniform.

"Ryuko-chan their uniforms!" Mako noted nervously

"Damn it, yeah I see" she growled lowly, "How did you get your uniforms back, I shredded them to mere fibers!" she demanded

"You naïve fool!"

"Lady Satsuki gracious bestowed us our two-star uniforms back!"

"All so we can defeat that disrespectful ingrate!" one of them said pointing to Ei

"But it was an accident!" Ei said, knowing it wouldn't make a difference

"You can make as many excuses as you want!" the club captain said, "But we've been given strict orders to take you and anyone who gets in our way down.

"But that's not fair! Having so many two- star captains gang up on no-stars is low, foul I say!" Mako rambled unhappy with the situation.

"Don't even worry, I took these clowns down once, I can do it again" she stated with a spin of her sword, pointing the blade at the captains

"Don't forget me" Ei added

"Ei-chan?"

"Listen Ryuko-san, Mako-san, thank you for trying to help me" she holding her broom tightly, "This is mostly my fight, I don't want to stand on the side lines and watch others get hurt because of me" she explained

"So if you're going to fight, I'm fighting too" Ryuko looked at the girl and gave a small smirk

"Have it your way" she said, "These guys aren't pushovers like the these student's, stay on your toes"

"Right"

'I won't back down, I refuse to be defeated!'

To Be Continued…!

Next Time; The Word is Determination Resonating From Deep Destruction

'These wounds or nothing, when you've stared Death and Fear in the face, wounds like this are nothing!'


	2. Chapter 2

Earning Stars; Chapter 2: The Word is Determination Resonating From Deep Destruction

Ryuko and Ei stood before the newly two-star uniformed club presidents, each ready to do battles, the air was tense as the two groups faced each ready anxious to see who would make the first move.

"So what's the plan?" Ei asked holding her stance

"Simple, we fight, we kick there asses, then we go to class" she said simply

"You make it sound simple" Ryuko gave a chuckle, before returning to her serious demeanor

"Listen I won't sugar coat it, these guys might look like idiots, but with those two-star uniforms their serious business" she said

"Huh?"

"Just don't let your guard down!" she said bringing up her arm, "Senketsu!"

"Ready!" the Kamui roared, "Let's go!" clipping the device on the red fingerless glove with her teeth, she activated her uniform, completely shedding her clothing.

"Life Fiber Synchronization, Kamui Senketsu!" she declared as she stood completely transformed,

Ei blushed seeing her new and skimpy outfit, the small amounts of fabric that nearly cover her boobs or her private areas.

"Oh my…" now Ei was not prudish by any means, this actually wasn't the worst she had seen in terms of less fitting clothing. Compliments of her 'guardians'

"Um Ryuko-san?"

"Don't worry Ei, this battle is going to be over really quickly! Senketsu!"

"Ready Ryuko, let's go!" he declared with a spin of her blade she was prepared to do battle

"That's what you think!" the boxing club captain grinned activating his uniform, the red lined gloves, "Prepare yourselves!" jumping into the air he brought his fist back,

"Eat this, Iron Fist Pulverizer!" a long punch of multiple gloves rained down towards them

"Ryuko-chan look out!" Mako warned

"No you don't!" using her blade she blocked the steal attacks, as the boxing club president kept her busy, the tennis club president decided to seize the opportunity to attack.

"Now's my chance" she grinned with her shark teeth gleaming, "Say your prayers Matoi Ryuko!: her uniform gleaming

"Ah she's gonna attack Ryuko-chan!" Mako gasped, Ei looked to see the student bring out a large, over-sized tennis racket, along with other tennis club student's behind her.

"110 Million Cannonball Serve!" suddenly dozens of cannonballs rained from sky like meteors

"Ryuko-chan look out!" Mako cried

"Damn it!"

As the tennis balls rained in a sudden flash Ei appeared over them

"What is she doing!?"

"Ei-chan!?"

Like before a blue energy appeared around Ei, as the attacks neared she reached into her backpack and pulled out something, the attacks colliding, but seemed to be pushed back and stopped

"What the hell did she do!?" Omiko demanded

"Ei stopped the tennis balls!" Mako awed

"Defend; Disassembling Wavelength!" in a burst of energy the attacks were sent flying back before being scattered.

"My Cannonball Serves!" Omiko gasped, "She completely blocked my attacks with some old book!" she growled not happy

"Wow Ei-chan is amazing!" Mako cheered

"Incredible…" Senketsu said in disbelief

"That girl…."

"RYUKO-CHAN!" not paying attention, she was caught off guard as Takaharu delivered a right jab to her face sending her sliding back, though she recoiled blood dripped from her mouth.

"Bastard!" she received only a laugh

"Pay attention to your own fights!" he boosted retracting his glove back, "I'm your opponent!"

Ryuko growled prepared to attack, using her blade she blocked something being thrown at her

"Knives?" she groaned, it was Jack Naito president of the knife throwing club, "Did ya miss me!" he hissed

"As if!" she yelled

"Whatever, take this!" a rain of knives rain down, with various swipes they were countered by Ryuko

"I won't let you show me up take this!" stated the other club presidents

"This is annoying! Don't you ever take a hint!" she roared as she continued to block and counter the attacks

"Hang on Ryuko-san!"

"Where do you think you're going!" Ei gasped as she was suddenly tied up by a rope, "What is this?" she struggled

"This is a specialty of club captain Masuya Watari!" looking back she saw what she hoped was a female, a clown who was practically naked save for the red lined stars covering her breast and the heart on her stomach.

"Your mine!" with a pull she began reeling her back

"Let me go!"

"Ah! Ei-chan!" Mako gasped making a run toward her somehow dodging the flying attacks before finally grabbing hold to Ei.

"Mako-san?"

"Don't worry I'll get you free!" she stated and began biting and pulling on the rope like some kind of animal.

"Oh no you don't!" the captain stated inciting a scream from the girl

"Mako!?" Ryuko called seeing the other girls in trouble, "Back off!" she roared sending the attacks flying back.

"Senketsu!"

"Right!" with a sudden burst of energy, her uniform changed, the bottom part of the uniform becomes a jet propulsion, and the crest became wings.

"Senketsu Gale!" like a rocket she took off, zooming through the yard

"Ryuko-chan!" with a slash she freed Ei from the rope

"I'm free!"

"We have to retreat!" Ryuko said, not wanting to run, "Grab onto me!" she commanded, not waiting to be told twice and the three took off much to the charging of those behind them.

After finding a place to rest, Ryuko made sure the cost was clear, before the three gave sighs of relief

"Ah man this is ridiculous" Ryuko groaned after the fight she just had

"I am so sorry!" Ei apologized, "This is all my fault! I should just go and face my punishment!" she wept

"Don't talk like that!" Ryuko said sternly

"But the entire school is out to get me, and because you guys are with me you're going to hurt too!" she cried sadly

"So what"

"Huh?"

"News flash, this school's been out to get me from day one" she admitted

"Why you?"

"It's true! On the first day Ryuko-chan challenged the head council president! Since then she's been fighting against all the presidents and clubs! There was even a time when they put a bounty on her head and everyone wanted to fight her!" Mako explained

"So don't get all worked up" Ryuko shrugged, "I'm sure at this moment the ice queen is probably thawing out about this whole situation"

"You think so?" Ei said a little more hopeful

"Ryuko-chans right! Plus remember you still have us! We won't let you get expelled or executed!" Mako declared vehemently

"Thank you" she said with a small smile, her voice a little over a whisper, "Alright I won't worry about this"

"That's the spirit!"

"By the way" she began, "I've been meaning to ask you"

"What?"

"Well, it's about the students, the club presidents, you said something about their uniforms. Two-star…what does that mean?" she asked a little confused as the two girls looked at her

"Right I guess you don't know…" Ryuko replied remembering she was new

"It's because of the Life Fibers!" Mako intervened

"Life Fibers?" the brown haired girl nodded furiously

"Right! See all the uniforms in the school have these threads in them call Life Fibers. The number of stars represents what percentage of fibers are in each uniforms that give students superhuman strength and powers!" she said using the club presidents as examples

"So it's the clothing that makes them strong" she said a little doubtful

"It's true! Most students are no star students! Only a few students are given one-star uniforms, but mostly those who serve Lady Satsuki, two-stars are strictly for club presidents and three-stars and higher are only worn by the Student Council or the Four Devas!" she said and instantly Ei remembered the golem sized giant student sending cringes up her spin

"Okay I think I get" she stammered understanding, "So, is that what your uniform is Ryuko-san?" she asked looking at the girl

"Actually Ryuko-sans Senketsu is different from the uniforms, he's specially made to stand up to the uniforms!" Mako explained

"He?"

"Yeah, he's rather stubborn at time, but he's a good partner" Ryuko stated

"He's Ryuko-chan's friend! Like me!" she added happily

'Her friend' Ei thought

"Anyway we should probably keep moving" Ryuko said, "No doubt they have the whole school looking for us" she said

"But who knows this might blow over by the end of the day"

In the school high tower of the student council,

"Unacceptable!" Gamagori stated angrily and sternly as he looked down at the kneeling club captains

"We're sorry Gamagori-sama!"

"Please forgive us!" the presidents begged having been reprimanded for these lost and failure at defeating Ei Nova or Ryuko Matoi.

"Silence!" he roared silencing the captains, "You were given orders, had your uniforms graciously bestowed by Lady Satsuki, and you still failed!" the captains trembled

"We're sorry!" the begged

"It was all Ryuko's fault! She intervened in our fight!" Omiko blamed

"Says you!" Takaharu scoffed catching a glare from the girl, "You're just mad because that girl beat you with a book.

"Oh shut up like you did any better!"

"What was that!" he growled, "I did better than the rest of you!"

"Huh!?"

"You wanna repeat that shorty!" Jack growled

"Shorty!?"

"ENOUGH!" the room was silent as the others nearly jumped out of their skin, "You are in the presents of Lady Satsuki! Show respect!" the others bowed again begging for mercy and forgives. In the throne chair, the student council president Satsuki Kiriyuin, sat drinking her tea gracefully. Bringing it down, her steely eyes of ice leered down at the individuals who cringed anxiously.

"So Ryuko is protecting the girl" she said evenly, folding her leg over, "Do we know where they are now?"

"Lady Satsuki, the three students; Ryuko Matoi, Ei Nova, and Mako, have been located in the eastern half of the school" a voice said as fingers tapped quickly on the keys of his laptop, with teal hair and a collar-neck suit uniform and blue tinted glasses that reflected the light from the computer screen. He was council member, head of Information and Strategy, Hōka Inumuta.

"Good, keep an eye on them" she ordered

"Yes Lady Satsuki" he obeyed without hesitation

"Also find me any information on Ei Nova"

"As you wish" the hacker said and began his information gather.

Back with Ryuko and the others, they moved stealthily through the school dodging any and all students who might be looking for them.

"So their still at it?" she whispered peering around the corner

"Well Ryuko-chan?"

"Looks like we have to find another way" she whispered, "Man this is annoying" she groaned

"Oh no I just remembered!" Mako gasped, "I missed three of my classes today!"

"Focus Mako, we need to get out of this school before the others find us" she said sternly to the air headed girl who apologized if not cutely.

"Sorry"

"Anyway we can't go this way, maybe we could..." before she could finish her sentence the foundation seemed to explode sending debris.

"What's happening!?" Ei gasped as they floated with the debris

"Ahhhh!"

"It's a trap!" with another burst Mako was grabbed

"They got me!" she cried

"Mako!" Ryuko called seeing her friend capture

"Save yourself!"

"Hold on!" she called back, "We have to go get her!" as they tried to go after her more snares seemed to burst out of the smoke and debris

"Damn it!" they were coming straight for them

"We need to move!" Ei gasped seeing them coming straight for them, suddenly she found herself being grabbed.

"Ryuko-san!"

"No time!" stated seriously with a spin she threw the other out of the debris, something ripped as Ei was sent plummeting to the ground, managing to land safely with a thud.

"Ryuko-san!" she cried out, looking up at the hole now in the school

"Well, well look what we have here!" came a boastful voice, from the smoke revealed the club presidents, as she looked closer she saw they had Mako and Ryuko tied up.

"Ryuko-san! Mako-san!" she gasped, "Let them go!" she demanded

"Runway Ei-chan!" Mako cried

"Get away while you can!" Ryuko added

"Looks like you're in quite a predicament!" Omiko snickered, "What will you do now without your bodyguard to protect you!"

"You bitch!" Ryuko growled from her confinement

"Leave them alone!" Ei cried out, "I'm the one you want! Just let them go!"

"As if" the boxing club captain scoffed, "If you want to save your little 'friends', come to the arena and face us!"

'The arena?'

"Be there or the next time you see your friends will be in little pieces!"

'No!' she trembled not wanting to think what would happen

"Remember either you come or they die!" with that Ei could only watch as her friends were carried off leaving her.

'I can't let this happen' looking down, her eyes began to water, the fear building up, 'I'm not strong enough' she never believed she was strong, what good could she do.

"I can't let this happen"

In the arena, the stands were filled with attendants of the student council and students alike, having came upon word that Ryuko had been captured…again.

"Looks like a full house"

"Everyone seems to have come out for the fight"

"If there is a fight"

"Hey you bastards!" Ryuko growled, she and Mako had been bound cross-style to two large metal pillars.

"Hey simmer down you" Uza said casually as Ryuko growled

"Let me down from here!" she demanded, "So I can wipe that condescending smirk off your face!" she threatened pulling at her binds

"I worry about your own self, Matoi" Immuta said, "As it stands, your 'friend' seems to be a no show"

"So the new kid ran away, typical" Nonon hummed flicking her wand about

"Not true! Ei-chan is our friend!" Mako stated

"That's funny, but she's just some weakling who ran away with her tail between her legs" she stated,

"No way! Ei-chan is strong!"

"She's a weakling, what could you possibly know you underachiever" Mako puffed out her cheeks, small tears in her eyes.

"Face it, she ran away"

"She's here!" someone called out, all eyes turned to the entrance as the figure of Ei walked through the gates,

"Ei-chan!"

'She came'

"So the little weakling decided to show up after all" Nonon hummed still waving her wand around.

"She's either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid" Uza summed folding his arms

"I guess will see, this will make for some interesting data" Immuta stated adjusting his glasses

Ei stood before the council, the audience, her opponents, and her friends,

"I here!" she called out,

"Why did you come here, you idiot!" Ryuko yelled, "Why didn't run away!?"

"Who cares why, she's still gonna die!" the attack began

"Take this!" pulling back his fist, "Iron Fist Pulverizer!" the attacked connected with Ei sending her to the ground, cracking the it as she hacked.

"Ei-chan!" Mako cried out

"Leave her alone!"

With a short chuckle, he released a series of attacks, pulverizing her into from every direction. Barely standing straight, when the final attack seemed to come down, with a sudden swipe she was able to use her broom to defend herself.

"Why you!" he growled, with a good jump she managed to put some distance between her and the boxer

"Release; Counter Reversal Movement!" with a whip of her broom an energy pulse was sent toward the boxing president, who using his gloves blocked it was sent back hitting the wall leaving a crater in it.

"You little brat!" the blond growled, "Let's see you handle this!"

"1 Billion Cannonball Punishment Golden Slam!" she declared sending billions of tennis balls raining down hard and fast.

"Don't leave me out of this!" Jack cackled, "Block this, 1000 Descending Steel!" with swiftness he sent dozens of knives raining down

"Watch out!" reaching into her bag, she pulled out her book, holding it a seal appeared in blue light, inside the lines were various markings and notes,

"Protect; Energy Barrier!" the barrier protected and disintegrated the attacks as they connected with the field.

"Oh this is getting interesting" Nonon seemed amused watching the fight

"She might not be such a weakling after all" Immuta said, seeming to mock Nonon who glared at him

"Little brat!" Takarada growled emerging from the wall to rejoin the battle

As the attacks seemed to stop, the barrier went down, Ei however, seemed exhausted. Her breathing was labored and sweat pulled down her foreword.

"Tired already"

"I'm…not done" she breathed

'Those last two moves took a lot out of me' she thought, 'But I need to hang on, Ryuko….Mako, are counting on me'

"Stay on your toes!"

"Huh?" distracted by her thoughts, Ei found herself kicked back, "What was that?" she coughed standing back up,

"I'm Folk Dance Club President, Maimu Okurahama!" introduced the glass jar wearing girl circled with other girls with glass jars around her head,

"Prepared to have the tables turned!" she declared blowing her whistle, "High Speed Mayim Mayim!" she ordered, soon Ei was circled as the others danced around her to folk music.

"Dancing?" while it seemed unusual she had faced weider, "It will take more than dancing them stop me!" she said

"Be-sasson!" suddenly she was kicked and punch simultaneously before they went back to dancing

"What was that!?" she said surprised

"Be-sasson!" again she was hit multiple times

"This is insane!" she yelled, as another attack was coming she jumped up dodging the kicks,

"I have to go on offensive" taking out her broom again she gripped the handle,

"Alright take this! Re…." before she could finish her attack she was struck from behind, the force sending her plummeting to the ground with a bounce knocking the wind out of her.

"Ei-chan!"

"Ei!"

As she stood, the tennis and knife throwing captains attacked her again, taking out her book to defend she only managed to stop a small fraction of the attacks, before her book was knocked out of her hand by a cannon tennis ball.

'My book!' she gasped as it flew a ways from her,

"Not so tough without you dumb book!"

"He's not dumb!" she stated, but gasped as she was delivered as series of punches by Takaharu, the steeled punches pulverizing her.

"Ei!" Ryuko called out trying to get out of her binds.

"She's getting beaten up!" Mako cried not liking seeing her friend get hurt.

"Looks like the weaklings luck ran out" Nonon sighed rather disappointed

"I was expecting to get more data, shame"

Ryuko growled, how could they allow this, one student fighting against two-star uniform wearers. Out-numbered and out-powered, of course she was getting beaten.

After being punched, kicked, pelted with tennis balls, pottery, and even pierced with knives Ei was sent to the ground, her clothing tattered, her skin covered in dirt and blood, cuts and bruises.

"Ei Nova!" the voice rang out, "Have you decided to surrender!" as the questioned mauled through her head, she laid there as silence filled the arena.

'Remember this' a memory, a lesson playing in her mind, 'Winning isn't the victory, losing isn't the lost' it had been a long time since she heard the voice.

'Because of what you are and who you chose to stand with, destruction will follow you' looking forward, her eyes half-lidded fighting the realm between sleep and consciousness, navy blue eyes spotted something laying near here. With a tired hand she managed to grab it, feeling the soft fabric in her palm.

'But as long as you have something to stand for, to live for, stuff like that doesn't really matter, right?' clutching the black fabric.

'Without something to truly fight for, all the energy in the world means nothing. If you have it, protect it or watch it ripped away from you' she knew what she had to do, she made her resolve

"I don't want to…" she coughed, eyes watched as her body staggered upwards, trembling back and forth, but managing to stand.

"I admit it" she breathe, "I'm weak, I've always known that…" she replied, "But…" looking up those timid eyes seemed too hardened even only slightly

"I won't back down, I'm not going to let my friends suffer!" she declared her voice weak, but stern

"I made a resolve!" she gripped the fabric tightly, "Not to lose!" she could feel her heart pulse, her blood race as a feeling surged through her. Was it fear? Sadness? No it was different…a strength that willed her to go on.

"Because….", yes she knew it was her determination, "RYUKO AND MAKO ARE MY FRIENDs!" she cried out, her voice booming carrying her determination, her courage to protect her friends. Suddenly an intense energy form around her, the thick blue energy surged around.

"What's that!?"

"It can't be…?"

"It's…"

"Ryuko-chan!?"

"No way…" she gasped silently

'That's…'

The light surged before releasing the star activation, in an explosion of series of pulsating stars that wrapped around Ei, stripping her of her old self and creating something new. Black thread serging with Ei's essence covering her body and tightening around her.

'I feel it…that determination' she could feel the energy surging through her, above her head a large seal appeared, spinning around her creating her new clothing like a needles on a sewing machine. On her chest was a black fabric that formed downwards moving to the back to show off her stomach and went into black shorts with a yellow unclipped short suspenders on both sides. Sporting two black fingerless gloves with death embroidered on the right glove. Long socks appeared on her feet, one was a solid dark blue and the other had yellow stars scattered on it. Finally three star clips, one black, one blue, and one yellow appeared on the side of her head which had become loose and sharper with a glistening navy blue sheen. Finally she wore large blue and black sneakers with shooting stars on the side and star choker around her neck.

As the energy disappeared, the newly fitted Ei stood, still sparkling with energy.

'Is that…her?' two navy blue eyes looked upwards, a smirk on her face

"Death Fiber Resonation, Godrobe Nagareboshiketsu!" she declared as all eyes, emotions ranging from shocked, surprised, to utterly speechless filled the arena.

"Where did she get that?"

'Just as I thought…'

...To Be Continued…

Next time; Even Cowards Can Show Courage!

'I don't know what's happening, but…"

"I refuse to be defeated!"


	3. Chapter 3

Earning Stars; Chapter 3: Even Cowards Can Show Courage!

All eyes stared at Ei, now downed in a new, skimpy yet strong looking uniform.

"What is this?", Ei wondered looking over the tight clothing, "What happened to my clothes!?" looking over her new clothing wondering where they came from and feeling virtually naked.

"Ah!" Mako gasped, "That's amazing! Ryuko-chan she's got an outfit like you and Lady Satsuki!" Mako said

"But how?"

'This is impossible? Senketsu and Junketsu were the only uniforms created by my father' looking at the design she couldn't help feel something…strange about it

"Hey Senketsu do you know who that outfit is?" she asked her uniform quietly

"This is new to me, I've never seen that outfit before" Senketsu said looking at the uniform, he knew there was something about that girl.

'Nagareboshiketsu' steely blue eyes looked down at the student, she was a weakling and a coward by all account, 'Let's see how you handle the power of the fibers, little pig'

"This is weird,though not as strange as some things I've seen" she couldn't explain it, but there was a power pouring into her.

"Oh this is getting interesting" Nonon smirked

"Hm, this should provide some interesting data" Immuta said typing into his computer, scanning and copying information.

"Looks like another fight" Uza added thinking of fighting with her, if she proved worthy enough to fight.

"Feh" Takaharu spit, "I don't care what she's wearing! She's not defeating me!" he declared refusing to be defeated, especially in front of Lady Satsuki and the student council.

"I don't know what's going on, but I'll go with it!" she declared, she had no choice really, she was outnumbered and out clothed, so to speak

"You talk way too much!"

"Iron Fist Pulverizer!" he attacked, but unlike before Ei seemed to effortlessly dodge the many jabs and punches.

"Wow! Ei-chan's gotten really fast!" Mako awed

"The attacks can't touch her"

"Stay still you!" he growled, augmenting his glove to spiked mode, "Dodge this!" the glove landed a direct hit

"Got you!" he smirked, soon his smile feel when he notice something wasn't right. With a crack the glove shattered like fragile glass.

"It broke!"

'Did do that?'

"My glove, you bitch!"

'Alright let's see what this outfit can do!' an energy began building up around her, flowing through the suit, as the energy burst forward, it thinned into her hands, forming a solid object. The handle was a sleek black that curved on one end and was a shining blue brittles that looked like blue flames.

"Calcifer is the you?" she awed looking at her new broom before setting her eyes on the club captains who were just as shock.

"This is for kidnapping my friends, attacking me, holding them hostage, and JUST BEING TOTAL BASTARDS!" bringing the broom back in a swinging,

"Nagareboshiketsu Flame Blue Dragon!" with a large swings the blue flames burst out, the burst shooting forward like a blazing dragon, catching and sending her opponents flying back at immense speed, before crashing into platform that held the council members who didn't seem faced. After the attack all there was a large number of craters in the podium along with the bodies of the club captains and their members and a scorch on the ground. Murmurs filled the stadium,

"She…did it?"

"I did it?" after a moment she gave a wince, "Hot! Hot!" she blew on her broom to make the flames go down a bit before giving a sigh of relief.

"Ei-chan won! She did it!", Mako cheered from her tied up place, she didn't even care that people could see her underwear. Wouldn't be the first time.

"Huh? So she's not completely weak and worthless after all" Nonon groaned

"Might be worth fighting" Uzu said

"I've gathered some interesting data"

"Troublemaker" Ira huffed

Ei gave a short sigh of relief,

"I can't believe I actually did it…" she said in disbelief, but happy it was over, suddenly with a short twinkle her uniform returned to normal.

'My clothes' looking down at the uniform she felt happy to see them back to normal.

"Ei-chan!" looking up her eyes fell on her friends who were still tied.

'Ryuko-chan, Mako-chan…' she gave a small smile,

"You…bitch" Takaharu growled from the rubble, "I not done with you yet!" he prepared to attack with the other captains.

"That is enough!" suddenly a shining light caught everyone's attention, a figure walked down the long steps, black hair flowing effortlessly in the wind with eyes and aura that commanded and demanded obedience.

"Lady Satsuki!" student's bowed, kneeling before the student council president

'It's her'

"Lady Satsuki!?" Mako gasped

"So she finally showed up" Ryuko sneered not at all impressed

Once at the bottom, her stern eyes looked around before falling on Ei

"Ei Nova" even with just saying her name Ei could sense the ice, "I'm Satsuki Kiriyun, Student Council President" it was a simple introduction

'Satsuki Kiriyun'

"Tell me, where did you get that outfit?" it was more of a demand then a question

"Um…?"

"Well" Ei tensed a little

"To tell you the truth I don't know where it came from" she said quickly, "It just kind of appeared...on me" she said carefully as she was given a stern look.

"Hm, I see" with that she turned and began walking away

"Hold on!" she called out, "What about my friends!" Satsuki stopped, a silence forming in the arena

"What's was that?"

"Listen! Alright! I beat your captains, now release my friends!" she demanded, though there was still some timid in her voice she stood tall.

"Um, please give me back my friends" gripping the handle of her broom Calcifer she stood there anxiously as silence filled the stadium

All eyes were on the two standing in the arena, all wondering what would happen next

"Ei-chan…"

Ryuko gave a small growl as she stared down at the two

"Hm, very well" she turned and began walking away, "You can take your friends, but think this is the end Ei Nova" as she walked away Ei released a breath of relief.

"That was scary" she sat on the ground her les felt like jelly from the tenseness.

'Though she's not as scary as…'

"Ei-chan!" looking up she was suddenly pulled into a tight hug by the newly freed Mako

"Mako-san, Ryuko-san, you're both alright!"

"Yeah, arms are kinda tight from the rope" Ryuko said casually, "But nothing major"

"Ei-chan you were so cool! You were like pow, whoosh! And everyone was all punch, kick, hit, and then you were all 'Nagareboshiketsu'! And kicked all their butts!" Mako rambled replaying everything

"You were pretty good out there" Ryuko added, before giving her a thumbs up

"Oh thanks" she gave a hesitant thumbs up, "Now then can we go to a hospital"

"Huh?"

"I feel…oh look what a pretty moon" with a dazed laugh she fell back shocking the two girls

"Ei-chan!?" Mako screamed, "What happened?" she questioned looking at her fainted form

"Damn, she must have fainted from the blood loss" she concluded

"Ah! We have to get her to a doctor!" Mako exclaimed

"Fine" she sighed, "Here help me get her up" Ryuko said

"We'll take her to go see dad! Hang on Ei-chan!" as the two carried the unconscious body of Ei away, being watched by many, many eyes.

At Mako's House,

After being bandaged up, she, Mako, and Ryuko were all sitting in Mako's room.

"Thank you again for bandaging me up" she thanked Mako who just smiled happily

"No problem dads a pretty good doctor!"

"Yeah…anyway" Ryuko sighed, "Listen Ei we need to talk" she began

"About what, Ryuko-san?"

"It's about your uniform" she stated, "Where did you get it from?"

"I…I don't know" it was true she couldn't explain where it had come from

"Oh! Maybe it's a magic uniform, I wonder can it talk?" she said pressing at it

"Um that's my boob"

"Not likely there's no such thing as magic" Ryuko said, "Just fiber aliens"

"Um you're pressing kinda of hard…"

"I wonder if it's like you Senketsu" she said to herself, "Lying dormant until you got woken up"

"Possibly…" the uniform hummed

"Um Mako-chan please stop poking there" she seemed to beg

"But seriously, that uniform is a no laughing matter" Ryuko stated as Mako seemed to halt her poking

"Kumai are dangerous pieces of clothing, in the wrong hands they can cause serious damage" Ei trembled at the others grim tone.

"Oh…" now she was nervous, not that she wasn't nervous before, but having or rather wearing something that powerful, "Can I handle this? I don't think I'm strong enough?"

"But don't worry!" Mako said holding her arms in cross shape, the room somehow went dark and a light shined down followed by the sound of a chorus.

"Kamui are dangerous made from high quality fibers! Ryuko-chan has one made by her father!" Mako explained, "But Ei-chan is strong! Strong! She won the match and saved me and Ryuko-chan!"

"Ei-chan might be afraid but you have friends! Even if you fail you have friends!" she exclaimed very close to Ei who blinked in both shock and confusion

"Um is this normal?"

"Just let her have her moment" Ryuko said with a slight wave of the hand

"Nageraboshiketsu is powerful and tight, but it's a part of Ei-chan! Just like we're apart of Ei-chan!"

"Um…I"

"So let's all do our best!" she smiled with twinkle in those big, mocha eyes

Ei blinked once, then twice, then twice again, before giving a smile and nodded

"Alright I'll do my best!" Mako cheered with a clap

"Heh, well alright"

"Girls dinner is ready!" Mako's mother called

"Yeah! Food!" Mako cheered, "Hey Ei-chan wanna stay for dinner? Huh!? Huh!?" Mako asked

"Um, I don't want to impose" she said blushing

"Come on it will be fun!" Mako insisted

"No use saying no, she'll just keep pestering you until you agree" Ryuko said

"Well, if I'm not imposing, then yes I'll join you for dinner" she smiled agreeing

"Hurray!"

At the small, yet humble dinner table Ei was introduced to Mako's family

Her mother, Sukuyo Mankanshoku

"Is nice to meet you" she was now and gentle looking

'Such a carefree flow in her spirit'

Her Father, Barazō Mankanshoku

"Welcome to our home!" he was a goofy looking but seemed nice, "It's nice to have a patient not die on me" he laughed

'His soul screams of death'

Then there was her little brother, Matarō Mankanshoku

"So you're Mako-chan's little brother" he looked like a nice enough kid

"Why does sis always bring home her friends, isn't this house small enough already"

'His soul hues with trouble'

And finally there was the dogs, guts

"Well aren't you a cute thing~"

'Gut-su?' it barked

"Alright who's ready to eat!" a large plate was dropped on the table, "Dig in everyone!" in no time they attacked it scarfing down as much as they could.

"Hey Ei aren't you going to eat?" Ryuko asked taking a bit of the food, however Ei was staring at the questionable food on the plate.

'Oranges, fish bones, is that a shoe?' though she didn't get a chance to find out as Gus gobbled it up

'Oh…'

"Um yeah" she didn't want to be rude, managing to grab one of the fried buns, she bite into it and blushed

"It's good…" she whispered, it truth it wasn't the weirdest thing she had ever eaten, but it was good none the less.

"So where are you staying at?" Mako's mother suddenly asked

"Oh, well I actually I've been trying to find a place, but it's been kind of hard" she admitted

"Yeah that's this city for you"

"Oh! I know!" Mako said, "Ei-chan can stay with us!" she stated

"Huh?" she blinked confused, "I can?"

"See! You can room with me and Ryuko-chan!"

"Huh? Great another girl in the house" her brother ground

"Oh our families getting bigger" her mother giggled

"Any friend of Mako's is welcome to stay as long as she wants!"

"Wait! No, I couldn't" she declined, "Dinner was one thing, but I could ask you to house me"

"Huh? But we can't let you live on the street" Mako stated, "You could get robbed, or kidnapped, or eaten!"

"But…"

"No but's! You're staying right here!" she declared definitively, "It'll be just a like a sleepover!" she stated happily

"I guess I have no choice…"

"Yeah! Slumber party!" she cheered, not even a second later everyone went back to eating

"Is this normal?" she whispered over to Ryuko

"Huh? I guess, as normal as normal is" she said

"Oh" looking back for a second, her eyes traveled down to her uniform, Senketsu, is what she and Mako had called it. She couldn't place it but, she could sense a living presence a wavelength emitting from it and for a second she swore she saw it looking at her.

"Get it together, Ei" she told herself before going back to eating

'So this is a family dinner' she thought looking up at everyone, 'It's nice'

"BATH TIME!" Mako said, "Ei-chan the bath is all yours!" she said after she and Ryuko had gone

"Oh thank you" she said

"I know it's small, but it's comfortable once you get used to it"

"The hot waters on the frits today, sorry" Ryuko apologized

"Oh? It's fine" with that she closed the door, going to the small tub she turned the handles only to be met with a rusty crank

"Huh?" she turned the knobs again, when the water came it, she placed her hand under only to receive a cold shock on her skin.

"I guess it is cold" she wonder, reaching into her robe she pulled out her book, the book she always carried around.

"Let's see" flipping through the pages she stopped on one, reading the writing before giving a nod, "I think this is it"

Taking a deep breath, Ei began reciting the verses in the book, markings glowing on her back slowly branching out. At first nothing happen, suddenly there was a shaking, like an earthquake shuddering the house. When it was done the small tub was filled with steaming warm water.

"It worked" shedding her rob the marks disappearing, she stepped into the water giving a relieved moan as the water touch her skin.

"This is nice, so warm~" she sigh contently, even if the space was tiny it still felt nice, suddenly the door was slammed open revealing Ryuko and Mako

"What's happening out here!?" Ryuko question as Ei nearly jumped from the top, covering herself

"What are you two doing !?" she squeaked covering herself

"Earthquake!" Mako exclaimed falling into the room,

"Huh? Earthquake?" maybe she had used more than she was supposed

"Didn't you feel the house shake?"

"Yeah it was really scary! We we're in our jammies and the house started shaking and shaking" Mako explained quickly, "Hey? Is that hot water?" she noted seeing the steamy water

"I thought the hot water was broken" Ryuko said having just taken a lukewarm bath

"Oh uh? Yeah I kinda fixed it" both girls looked at her

"You fixed it?" Ei nodded quickly

"Yeah I just messed around with it and hot water came out" she explained, though it was a lie she couldn't tell them the truth.

"I think that might have been the 'earthquake' you were feeling, the pipes" she explained

"I guess that could happen" Mako thought

"Sorry about barging in" Ryuko apologized, "Come on Mako"

"Oh right!", and soon she was alone again, with a sigh she sunk back into the water,

'Theirs is going to be more difficult, Mako-chan, Ryuko-san, please…'

"That's was strange" Ryuko said

"Huh? What do you mean?" Mako asked as she began setting things up for bed, setting up another place mat and pillow.

"Well, do you actually believe she fixed the pipes" Ryuko said, "With no tools"

"Well it does seem strange" Mako implied, "But why would Ei-chan lie to us?"

"I don't know" she folded her arms, "But Senketsu thinks there might be more to her then she letting on. Even so we should be careful until we're sure we can trust her" she stated

"I don't know…Ei-chan seems trustworthy…huh?" as she was picking up some clothes something dropped out

"Huh? What's this?" picking it up she noticed it was a picture,

"What's wrong Mako?" walking up to her she was meet with a picture in her face

"Huh? What's this?" in the photo was a variety of people, very strange looking people. Two were wearing hoods so it was hard to tell if they were male or female, though one was shorter than the other and the two seemed to be arguing by their postures. In the middle were two figures who seemed normal, one was a figure with midnight blue hair that was straight down with three star clips in their hair. They were wearing a light yellow sweater vest that looked rather large on them with a white dress shirt and large black shoes and with midnight blue stars on the snaps.

"Look at the girl in the picture!" she pointed to the girl on the side

"Is that Ei?" it was definitely her, "But who are all these people with her?"

"Maybe it's her family or some friends of her" Mako offered

"Maybe?" it wasn't anything strange or out of the ordinary,

However, miles away from the island in a place that divides two major halves. In an area currently unnamed and classified. In a room decorated in a variety of purple hues and gold, three figures sat on a large black marble high rise

"More tea your highness?" with a silent confirmation the male calmly poured the tea into the china cup, before presenting it to the long purple haired woman seated on the coiled seat, legs crossed elegantly. Two males dressed in black leather stood on the side of her, one was fanning them with a large feathered fan, while the other stood holding a silver tea pot. Suddenly the doors opened and a figure walked in, their short straight gray hair that framed their face, the bar clips glistening under the lights. As the figure came closer to the throne, the stopped, with a quick movement they kneeled on bended knee respectfully bowing to the other,

"I have returned your highness" purple irises peered down at the other, silently sipping her tea

"So I see" they smirked, "Did you bring back the reports?"

"Yes your highness" they replied still bowing, "The agent has made contact within the target area successfully"

"Excellent, any new information to report"

"Not at the moment your highness" he said, "But the agent will be keeping us posted"

"Hn" they hummed, "Very good, things appear to be going smoothly" they hummed

"I'm deeply humbled" they said continuing to bow,

"So it looks like things are going smoothly" a voice cooed, "Should be interesting seeing things play out"

"Speaking of which, where is Lascivious?" the purple haired woman asked

"I believe in their lab, your highness" the male spoke

"Hn" the other hummed, "He better not be slacking off with his projects. The only reason we're even here is for his purposes"

"You sound like you didn't want to come" the voice chuckled, "I for one can't wait to see this place. It'll be nice to get out of this place and stretch my legs!" they chuckle holding their legs up.

"Even so, we must remain patient until all the necessary information is gathered" they spoke

"Usually I assign such a menial task like this to some of the subordinates, but our sibling just has to have his fun" they chuckled, "At any rate this place will meet the same fate as all the rest"

"Oh, think Lucy-chan will share evenly this time?" the other cooed

"Hn, probably not" they said simply, "You know how he hates sharing"

That night, as the family snored and slept away, Ei sat up in her blue pj's unable to fall asleep.

'What am I going to do?', looking toward the ceiling, her eyes looked out wondering if the moon was looking back or smiling, 'I guess I have no choice, hopefully Starr-sama won't be too upset with me for being gone so long" she sighed, as she turned to the side, now aiming at the wall her eyes made contact with Ryuko's uniform,

The next day at school, the three girls had arrived at school and everything seemed to go back to normal. Ryuko had come up with the idea of training Ei on using her kamui,

"Um Ryuko-san are you sure about this?" standing face to face on the field, the red and blue haired female nodded.

"Sure this is the best way to practice using your uniform" she explained

'Plus, we need to see what the uniform is fully capable of"

"If you say so" she said wearily, it's not that she didn't like her uniform, she just wished it wasn't so small

"Right, Kamui Senketsu!" clipping the glove she transformed into her battle uniform spinning her scissor blade

"Okay, Nagareboshiketsu Kamui!" Ei called, but after a moment something seemed wrong

"Um nothing's happening…"

"Huh?" looking down at her uniform she tugged at the fabric, tapping it lightly, "What's wrong with it?"

"Not sure?"

"Maybe you need to say its name louder!" Mako offered

"Louder?"

"Yeah things sound so much more powerful when their yelled out louder!" she exclaimed

"Okay…I'll try" they gave an exhale

Taking deep breath she yelled at the top of her lungs, "Death Fiber Resonate, Nagareboshiketsu Kamui!" she shouted louder.

"Nothing…" Ei sighed

"I can't believe it didn't work" she groaned sadly, "It was working yesterday" maybe she was doing something wrong

"This is weird, man what a drag" she gave an annoyed groan, "If we can't activate it, we can't practice"

"How do you activate Senketsu?" Ei asked as Ryuko made a thinking look

"Well, Senketsu requires my blood" she explained, "When I snap the syringe on my glove it sends a good amount of blood into his fibers" she spoke

"B-Blood?" come to think of it, she was bleeding rather badly when she was in her last fight, maybe because there's no blood she couldn't activate it.

"So I need to feed it blood?"

"Ryuko-san can I ask you a favor?"

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she question holding out her scissor blade, with her arm out Ei gave a nod, closing her eyes, "Alright…" with a careful swing she made a cut on the skin, not enough to do any major damage, but get a good blood flow going. The blood trickled into the fabric absorbing the others blood,

"So do you feel anything…different?" they watched to see if anything happened

"I feel…I feel…" she tensed, "Very dizzy" she stammered, with a small spin she fell forward

"I don't think it worked" Mako stated

"I'll get the bandages" Ryuko sighed

After grabbing some bandages, Ei state as Ryuko dressed her wound tightening the gaze to keep it secure.

"Thanks Ryuko-chan" Ei said looking at the white bandages wrapped around her arm,

"What now?"

"Well if blood didn't wake it up, maybe it was a one time deal uniform"

"I don't think so…" Ei seemed to disagree, "I can't explain it, but I know there's something about this uniform"

"Well I guess we'll have to figure it out together!" Mako said

"Together?"

"I told you we're friends and friend's help friends learn to use powerful articles of clothing!" she declared

"So let's do our best!" Mako said with a smile as, looking over at Ryuko who smiled too, Ei smiled and nodded

"Yes we'll all work hard together"

"Come let's get to class before we get detention" Ryuko said dryly as they went toward to school, on top of the a figure looked down below dawned in a purple robe, a golden scorpion pin on the cooler,

"Kamui" and then they vanished

To Be Continued….

Next time; Suck the Poison From my Veins


	4. Chapter 4

Earning Stars; Chapter 4.5; The Dawn of Another Miserable Day Looms Over the Horizon! Suck the Poison From My Veins

It was the middle of the night, everyone in the Mankanshoko family was sound asleep with the sound of snoring filling the air.

All was peaceful, until the sound of a yell woke everyone up,

"What the hell!?" Ryuko yelled nearly jumping out of her skin at the sudden noise

"Is it time for breakfast?" Mako yawned tiredly, looking to the side they saw Star sitting up, breathing rather hard

"Ei-chan what's wrong?" Mako asked worriedly

"Huh? I…" she took a deep breath, "I think I just had a nightmare" she admitted seeming to calm down

"A nightmare?"

"Yeah, it was strange…" she was in this large space, it was dark, as she floated around she suddenly saw something in the distance, it was…her clothes. Even though it was weird, she could fell a fear, like it was afraid…

"Then I saw it get shredded it to pieces" she explained, "Then I woke"

'A dream like that…'

"Where is my uniform anyway?" she asked not seeing where she left it

"Oh it's hanging right next to Sen…HUH!?" when she looked at here she had hung him up it was empty,

"Senketsu!? He's gone, where?" she looked around not seeing him

"Oh…." Mako yawned, "I think mom took your uniforms to the laundry" she admitted

"L-Laundry!?" Ryuko gasped hearing that, "M-Mako don't you remember the last time Senketsu got washed?"

"Huh?" Mako hummed, "But they looked dirty…plus I'm sure they'll like having a nice hot bath!" she added happily

"RYUKO!" a scream rang out seemingly in pain

"SENKETSU!?" Ryuko called back

"What was that?" out of the door, the three could see Mako's mom

"Good morning girls!" she greeted cheerfully

"Morning mom!"

"M-Ms. Mankanshoko, Senketsu…" she stammered

"Oh don't worry dear, I was just giving your uniform a good clean and press!" she said holding the iron as Senketsu laid helpless on the iron board, but as the iron was pressed down it seemed more…elevated.

"The wrinkles…their melting away…ahhhhhhhh~"

"Senketsu doesn't look so good…", he looked like he had been spiked with some euphoria. Ei said sensing the stress and fear emitting from the clothing, which seemed rather weird to her, "Oh, Ms. Mankanshoko where's my uniform?" she asked rather…concerned, okay very concerned

"Oh, I gave a good, deep wash!" she said cheerfully, "It's drying outside right now" looking to the side she could clearly see her uniform hanging from on a close line.

'It looks okay' she noted with a sense of relief

"Don't worry, your uniform will be clean and pressed, though it might take a while, so it'll be delivered to you and Ryuko-san later on!" she said with a smile.

"Um okay…thank you" suddenly a blaring noise seemed to shock and surprise the all the members of the house,

"What was that?" Ei asked as the sirens continued to sound

"Ah!" Mako quickly shoot up, "We're late, we're late!" she repeated, "Oh no, oh no, oh no!"

"Late?"

"For school!" she said still getting dressed, a piece of toast in her mouth

"I guess it can't be helped" Ryuko yawned, "Guess it's that time again" she stretched

"Alright now, everyone have a good day at school!" Ms. Mankanshoko said, "Your lunches are prepared and waiting in the kitchen!"

"Thanks mom!" Mako said happily, "Oh no! I forgot to panic! Come on today is a big day!" she exclaimed urgently

After a really quick bath and the girls were prepared for school…well sorta, with their uniforms being laundered, Ryuko and Ei had no choice but to dress in their pj's, which Ryuko didn't seem to mind.

"Um guys…" Ei began, she was dressed in her nightgown that stopped past her knee's and decorated in many stars, big and yellow, her broom on her back "I don't know if I'm comfortable wearing my pajama's to school"

"Its fine" Ryuko said, "Doesn't really matter what you where, you probably won't learn anything anyway" she said

"Come on before we're late!" Mako said urgently as they continued their walk

"Calm down Mako" Ryuko said as they continued down the stairs, when they got off the last step,

"Wait is this?" Ei looked to see a sea of students filing down the street, more importantly, it was a sea of students filing down the street with Mako and Ryuko caught in the crowd.

"Ryuko-san, Mako-chan!" she called seeing them get carried away, "Their being carried off!"

Luckily Ryuko had managed to turn her backpack into a makeshift raft for her and Mako

"Ah, that was close" Mako sighed in relief, "Huh? Wait? Where's Ei-chan?" she asked not seeing the blue haired girl around, "She must have gotten swept away by the crowd!" she gasped fearing her friend might have been carried away,

"What's with all these student's anyway?" she asked

"Oh Ryuko-chan don't you remember?" Mako asked

"Huh?"

"Today is No-Late Day!"

"Eh, again?" Ryuko groaned, "Didn't they learn their lesson the first time?" she said remembering this pointless day the last time it happened

"Actually there's a No-Late Day every month!" she said pulling out a calendar

"Twice a month!?"

"Twice on leap years" she added rather too happily

"I wanna go back to sleep…"

"Back with Ei, she was still on the steps trying to find her friends.

"To many students, they must have been carried upwards" she said unable to see any further, "What am I going to do now?" as she thought about what to do she suddenly felt something bump against her.

"What was that?" looking to the side she saw someone, a girl lying on the ground

'Was she the one who bumped into me' by the looks of her clothing she could tell she was a student,

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked with concern seeing the girl on the ground, as she rose up a little Ei could see some of her features, she was slender with black hair with spiky bangs and red eyes behind thin square glasses. But what concerned her more was her arm which seemed to be in a sling and bandages around her forehead and a band aid on the side of her cheek.

"Are you okay?" she asked

"I-I'm fine…" she said rather quietly,

"What happened to you?" she asked

"I'm so clumsy, I got caught in the stampede and well…" she didn't need to finish to figure out what happened

"What's with all these student's?" she asked helping the other girl up,

"Thanks" she said, "Anyway all the students are like this because it's No-Late Day"

"No-Late Day?" she gave a confused look, "What's that?"

"It's a day where students must get to school on time at exactly 8:30 A.M and not a minute after" she explained, "If they don't they'll be expelled right then and there"

"E-Expelled! What kind day is this" she questioned not liking what she was hearing

"It's terrible, the council sets up traps and obstacles for students to face, it's mostly for the No-Star students" she said with a slight cough, "Other higher students are given uniforms and easy access to arrive on time, the rest of us are on our own" she said sadly

"That's horrible" she said, "What kind of system is this?"

"We…we have to hurry" she said taking a few steps forward, shakily, "I-If we're late we'll be…oh!" she tumbled to the ground

"Ah!" Ei gasped rushing to the others side

"You need to take it easy" she said helping her up again

"I-I can't" she stammered, "I have to…to make it on time"

"If I'm late, I'll be expelled….I can't let that happen" she said weekly, "I've worked so hard….owe! owe!" she yelled holding her arm

"Don't push yourself" Ei said, "Listen if you want we can go to school together" she offered

"Ah…no, no I'll only slow you down" she groaned, "Just leave me behind I'll….owe" she wept,

"Nonsense, I wouldn't dream of leaving someone in need behind, especially if their injured" she stated, "We'll get to school together!"

"Y-You're too kind, thank you!" she thanked the other

"It's no problem" she said, "By the way I'm Ei Nova, nice to meet you" she introduced herself

"Thank you Ei, I'm Maiko Ōgure" the girl introduced herself, "I'm actually a 'friend' of Ryuko-chan and Mako-chan" she said

"Oh really!" she said rather surprised, "Well that's surprising"

"Right then, we got a ways to go" Ei said looking up towards that school which set on the hill

"We need to becarful Ei-chan" Maiko said, "The Elite Four Disciplinary Committee plans this every year inventing new traps and obstacles to stop No-Star students from reaching school" she warned,

"Really? Seriously this is one messed up day" she said, "But we still need to get to school, so we better get moving"

"I'm right behind you!" Maiko stated,

"Let's go!"

"Wait! How are we going to get through the all the students?" she said pointing out the students, Ei had to think about that.

"I have an idea" with a clip of the strap she took her broom from her back, "We can us this to get over the students!" she said

"Huh? B-But that's just a broom Ei-chan, how will that get us past the students?" she asked wearily as she watched her climb on the broom, "Simple!"

Back with Ryuko and Mako, the two girls had just gotten through another check point

"We made it Ryuko-chan" Mako said in relief, "I didn't think we make it past the alligators, they really switched it up this time"

"Yeah, it's so great" she said sarcastically, punching away the robotic alligator breaking a few gears, "We need to get going, we still got a ways to go" Ryuko said, "So let's get…"

"HEY GUYS!"

"Did you here that?" Mako said

"Yeah but where?"

"Up here!" looking up the girls gasp seeing something coming or rather flying towards them

"Look Ryuko-chan it's…"

"EI-CHAN!?" the blue haired girl was flying towards them on Calcifer her broom and partner so to say.

"Ryuko-chan! Mako-chan! I finally found you!" she waived happily

"She's flying! I didn't know she could do that" Mako said shocked and surprised

"Well I'll be, she's just full of surprises"

"Hey, I ran into one of your friend!" she said

"Hi Ryuko-chan, Mako-chan!" a voice greeted, appearing from behind Ei shocking the two girls

"Ryuko-chan it's…!"

"Maiko Ougure! What's she's doing up there!?" Ryuko demanded not happy seeing the other girl, she hadn't seen here since the late No-Late Day when she pretended to be hurt only to gain their trust so she could steal Senketsu!

"Why is Ei-chan helping her!?"

"She probably doesn't know about her" Ryuko said

"We need to warn her before she stabs us in the back!" Mako said urgently, suddenly the two began yelling and screaming upwards for Ei not to trust Maiko.

"Huh?" Ei-chan looking seeing the two waiving and shouting something, "What did they say? I can't hear them" Ei said, Maiko looked down and saw this, scowling already knowing what they were trying to do.

"I'm going to do down there, they're seem worried" Ei said

"Huh!? Wait you can't do that!" Maiko said

"Why not?" Ei questioned

"Well…uh, I…it wouldn't be safe" she explained nervously

"Safe?"

"Ei-chan get away from her!"

"She's evil! She's with the Student Council Trap Division! She's trying to trick you!" Ryuko yelled upwards

"What did she say? A trap?"

"Ah? Yeah she was saying…trap, becarful of the tricks and traps" Maiko said, "They're really dangerous, you never know what's going to pop out!"

"Oh? That makes sense…I guess" she seemed to buy it, "Don't worry guys I'll becarful!" she yelled back down to reinsure the others.

"She can't hear us!"

"This is bad, Maiko is going to get Ei hurt!" Mako cried worriedly

"Damn her!" Ryuko yelled

"What are they saying now?" Ei asked seeing Ryuko yell again

"Oh their saying…go on…we'll catch up with you later" she translated falsely

'This is perfect! After my last failure I was quickly expelled from the ranks of the committee and the school. But now that I've convinced this naive fool to trust me and once I get her and the others expelled I will be welcomed back with great admiration and respect and soon all Honnoji Academy will bow to me as their empress!' she thought wickedly, 'According to the deal she mad with Gamagori, she would gain her re-entry if she spied on Ei-chan and made her late!'

"We'll we better get going, don't want to be late!"

"But what about Ryuko-chan and Mako-chan?" Ei said, "We should all go together" she said

"True but…..ah!" she yelled holding her side

"Maiko-chan are you alright?" she asked urgently

"M-My arm I…!" she tensed clutching, with a press of a hidden but the floor under the two girls began to rumble,

"What now!?" suddenly the floor popped up like a spring and propelled the girls upwards

"What the hell is this!?" Ryuko yelled

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Mako screamed

"Ah! Ryuko-san, Mako-chan!" Ei gasped seeing her friends get propelled upwards

"They must have tripped a trap!"

"Hang on Maiko-chan!" Ei warned, with a click she moved her broom and soared after her friends

"Ah!" Mako screamed, "Huh? Look Ryuko-chan it's Ei-chan we're saved!" Mako yelled with glee

"Hold on guys!" she called, with some good maneuvering she was able to catch Mako who landed behind Maiko.

"You okay Mako-chan?" Ei asked

"I think so" Mako sighed in relief, "But Ryuko-chan still flying away!"

"She's too far out!"

"We won't be able to catch her in time!" Maiko said

'Please let this work' focusing a blue energy formed around her hand,

"Spell of Hesitation; Make Ryuko stop!" reaching her hand out Ryuko began to slow down, before completely coming to a halt and floating in mid-air.

"Huh?W-What's happening!?" Ryuko said rather worried and shocked and a bit uneasy

"Ryuko-chan stopped falling!"

"Now we can go save her" Ei said as they now floated next to Ryuko,

"Guys!"

"Don't worry we'll pull you in and…"

"Ahh! M-My...!"

"Maiko-chan what's wrong?" Ei asked worried

"It's my…my…owe, it hurts! It hurts!" she cried and began flailing around making the broom wobbly

"D-Don't do that! Please stop Calcifer can't handle this kind of….!"

'Snap!'

"Weight…" the broom suddenly snapped sending the girls plummeting to the ground

"Not again! We're gonna to crash into the ground!"

"Damn it, Ogure you sneaky bitch!" Ryuko growled at the girl

"What are we gonna do!" Mako cried as they continued to fall to the ground, quickly reaching into her gown, she rambled finding her book, she quickly flipped through the pages,

"Ei this is no time to be reading!" Ryuko stated

'No time to find the right page, I'll have to improvise'

"Hold on everyone!" Ei said summoning another blue glow around her hand this time a star made of marking appearing on her palm,

"I hope this work!" she yelled with a flash of light, the girls hit the bottom, but instead of hitting hard concrete they landed in something liquid and cold.

Ei was the first to pop up, they had all managed to land in a large bowl of ice cream!

"It worked" she sighed in relief, "Is everyone okay?" she asked

Ryuko popped up next, "I think so, where did all this come from?" she questioned seeing the large bowl of ice cream

"Yeah Ice Cream! So delicious and cool!" Mako cheered digging into the sweet treat, not caring where it came from.

"Well this was unexpected, I was actually trying to do a defense spell, but got a dessert spell" she giggled at the minor mistake

"At any rate we didn't get splattered to the ground, no thanks to someone!" she yelled looking at Maiko who had just wedged herself from out of a strawberry scoop.

"Ryuko-san don't blame Maiko-chan, she was in pain from her injuries" Ei defended

"Pft, don't be fools, Maiko is tricking you"

"Huh, tricking?"

"Yeah, she uses that in need, sappy, hurt student act to gain sympathy, but really she's nothing but a spy for the Student Council!" she revealed

"Maiko-chan, is that true?" she questioned seeing the girl looking nervous

"I-I mean…well…" she stammered

"It's true" Mako piped in still eating ice cream, "She tricked me and Ryuko last and then she tried to steal Senketsu!"

"She's a shameless, prideful, back stabbing liar! Who will do anything for power!"

"Maiko-chan?" as if she was waiting for an answer, only saw her head slump in defeat

"It's true…" she admitted as Ei gave a silent gasp

"I…I did a lot of bad things, horrible things" she said, "I tricked students and people who trust me, but you have to understand I had no choice!"

"The way the school is run, under the boot of Lady Satsuki and her Council, I believed I couldn't trust anyone. I wasn't strong enough to gain a star uniform, so selfishly I used trickery in order to gain a little protection, safety to make a better life for myself" she wept sadly

"It's true I hurt Ryuko-san, Mako-san, and even tried to steal Senketsu, but after that failure I was thrown away like trash, expelled from the school!"

"I was forced to beg like a worm in order to be let back in, so sad…"

"Oh brother" Ryuko huffed, but Mako and Ei seemed to be buying into the sympathetic story

"After that I, Maiko Ogure, vowed to make amends for my misdeeds by working to help the No-Star students who I was forced to betray!" she declared

"And the 'broken' arm and bandages?" Ryuko questioned

"Unfortunately this is not fake, I was trampled by other students" she admitted

"Oh!"

"That's so sad" Ei wept

"So sad! So sad!" Mako agreed

"Your tears are wasted on someone like me, I've done too much wrong and hurt to many people" Maiko refused their sympathy, "Please just, go on without me, you'll be better off!"

"Well if you say so" Ryuko said, "Come on guys!"

"Ryuko-chan we can't just leave her!" Mako said

"Of course we can, this is probably just another trick"

"But Ryuko-san, she's hurt and she sounds remorseful" Ei defended

"Eh? What's wrong with you two! She's faking it!" Ryuko argued, "She seems remorseful, but soon she'll lead into a trap of boiling oil or a lake of piranha!"

"Look out!" all three girls gasp as they were suddenly pushed sending them falling to the ground

"See I told you! She's huh….?" As she was accusing the other, they all gasped seeing Maiko on the ground, a thin, long needle sticking out of her

"Ahhhh!"

"Maiko-chan!"

"She's hit!"

"W-What the hell!?" all three girls rushed to her side

"Maiko, what happened?"

"I….I saw the arrows….coming toward you guys she mumbled weakly, "I….I couldn't….let you…get hurt"

"All that from a needle?"

Looking closely Ei gave a gaspe,

"This is bad, very, very bad" Ei said carefully pulling out the needle

"What's wrong?" Ryuko questioned

"This isn't just a needle" she explained, "This is a Scorpion Tip!"

"Eh? What the heck is that?"

"It's a very rare, but deadly weapon" Ei explained, "While thin, a single needle carries enough poison in it of that of a hundred Scorpions. It's very dangerous and deadly!"

"Deadly!" Mako yelled

"Wait so Maiko she could…"

"I don't think so…it looks like she only got a small dosage" she said looking closely at the needle, "But even so she'll be paralyzed. We have to get her an antidote or…." she paused

"Or what?"

"Or we might be having a funeral by the end of the day" she said silently

"Damn it!" Ryuko growled, even if she didn't like the girl, she didn't want her to die, "Where can we find an antidote?"

"Well…." She said looking through her book, "According to my book there are two antidotes, the first one is an intricate mixture of specific herbs"

"Okay, what's the second antidote?"

"Um….according to this the other remedy is for someone to suck the poison out of the entry wound" as she finished reading a silence came over the group.

"Um….suck the poison out of…" all three looked at the wounded area and then back at each other

"Well it was nice knowing her" Ryuko said, "Sorry Maiko looks like this is the end"

"Wait, I think I might have these ingredients in my locker back at the school" Ei said

"Then we need to hurry and get to school! Really! Really fast before we're late and get expelled!" Mako exclaimed urgently, "Oh and Maiko dies" she said seeing the girl begin to foam and mumble of the ground

"Alright then we need to make a full sprint towards the school!" Ryuko declared

"But how, Calcifer can't fly and we don't have our uniforms" Ei said, "Plus there's only….an hour to go ad there's so many traps left!"

"Whatever! We don't have time to think, we just have to make a dash for it!" she stated seriously, "Alright full speed to the school!"

"Right!"

"But first! Excuse me~" slipping off for a second, the two watched as Mako cleaned of a huge bowl of ice cream in a little under a minute, "Okay let's go! I'm full of fuel!" she declared

"Let's go!" and they were off, passed check point, after check point dodging the intricate and mostly ridiculous trap. They had arrived at the 998 check point, labored and tired.

"So tired!" Mako whined

"How much time do we have left?"

"About 15 minutes left" Mako said looking at her watch

"Then let's move, we're wasting time" she groaned staggering, she wouldn't admit it but she was tired, having to carry dead weight on her back.

"Ryuko-chan? Are you okay?"

"Fine…let's keep moving"

'This is bad, everyone's warn out, we need to get moving'

"What are we going to do now?" it seemed hopeless

"Gus! Gus!"

"Did you guys here that?"

"Look it's" Mako pointed as something came towards them

"It's Guts!" the little pug stopped with a skid

"What are you doing here boy?" Mako asked when suddenly she noticed something in his mouth, "Is that? It's Ei's uniform!" she said showing them the newly laundered uniform

"My uniform!"

"Mom must have sent Gus to deliver"

"Good boy! Good boy!" Mako praised the small pug, while Ei changed into her uniform

"Wow it feels so fresh" she said noting the clean feeling

"Alright let's get moving, we're running out of time, we still have to get through the second distract!"

"But Ryuko-chan, last time all the people had machine guns and were firing at us!" Mako cried remembering all the bullets and using that cool gun.

"No choice, come on!" she said as the they moved toward the second district

"So far, so good let's keep moving and…" she spoke too soon as bullets began raining from the sky, the three flailed dodging the bullets.

"Run for it!" as they ran through the streets dodging bullets and setting of mine fields, Ei managed to create a barrier to keep them safe.

"Damn it so close" Ryuko cursed

"I…I don't know how long I can hold this for!" Ei stammered feeling tired from all the running

"Hold on Ei-chan!"

"If you drop the barrier we'll get shot" Ryuko added

"But I…" she struggled, she could feel her energy draining as she tried to hold up the shield

'This is bad, I only have so much energy left, even this barrier is taking more out of me. It's already starting to weaken…' she pushed herself to keep the barrier up

'My friends…Ryuko, Mako, Calcifer, even Maiko…there all counting on me…I…'

"_Can you hear a resonance stronger than words now?"_

"I can't let my friends down!" with a flash and twinkle of star lights emitted from Ei, surrounding them all. The barrier broke as something jetted upwards like a cyclone out of the light,

"Death Fiber Resonance; Nagaraboshi Jet!" her uniform had changed, the bottom half looked like the two jet propulsions with blue energy emitting from the bottom and what looked like two sets of wings, two on each side projected from her back with a couple of pieces of armor added and three star marks on her arm. Though now more of her middle half was showing,

"Look at that Ryuko-chan!" Mako pointed upwards

"Her uniform transformed to flight mode!"

'Nagarboshi Jet', With a quick turn downwards Ei now hovered next to the others

"Ei-chan you look so cool!" Mako awed

"Thanks Mako-chan, come on we have to get going!" she said

"Right, but we need to hurry, we only have minutes left" Ryuko said, looking around she spotted a car, "I got an idea" she said

After some adjustments, they all climbed into the car,

"Ready?"

"Let's go!" with a pulse they were off, using her new jets they were rocketing through the condo area zooming past everyone and everything.

"Wow so fast!" the force of the backlash from the jets left cracks and uprooting

"You guys okay?" Ei asked

"Yeah we're fine, let's keep going!"

"Right!" with another push they burst out of the condo district and were now headed upwards, the school in sight

"Mako how much time do we have left?" Ryuko asked

"About one minute before we're all expelled!"

"Not if I can help it!" Ei stated and increased speed, lifting the car into the air

"We're flying!" Mako cheered

"We might actually have a good shoot at this!"

'I won't let them down, I won't!' with determination she jetted forwarded toward the school

"30 seconds!"

In class, Mr. Mikisugi was taking attendance, "Alright, now then Mako Mankanshoko?" he called dryly, "Mako? Mako Mankanshoko?" looking around he didn't see the student

"Hm, I guess she's…" he was about to check her absent when suddenly the wall burst in sending the students flying back. In the rubble was what was left of the wall and a damaged car, the doors creaked open revealing the three students.

Mako, Ryuko, and Ei staggered to their seats which seemed unscathed by the sudden wreck.

"Hm, Mako Mankanshoko?"

"Here!" she said before laying down for her usual nap

"Ryuko Matoi?"

"Here?" she said bluntly leaning back exhausted

"Ei Nova?"

"Present" Ei said raising her hand, before falling back on the desk

"Alright then, if everyone will turn their books to chapter 20, we we're discussing…"

"Good job, Ei" Ryuko managed tired

"Thanks…" she said with a slight smile, it was finally over, they had survived No-Late Day….barely…

The End…

"Wait!" Mako interrupted

"What's wrong now, Mako?" Ryuko groaned

"We forgot about Maiko!" she said

"Oh right…" she remembered, "She's still in the car" as they went to the wreckage of the car, they noticed the girl wasn't inside

"She's gone"

"Think she fell out?"

"Who knows, we'll deal with it after class" Ryuko groaned popping her back

"But the poison and…" she stopped, "I'm too tired to feel worried, I need a nap" Ei sighed, "I'm so tired…" and with a thump she collapsed to the ground.

"Ei-chan!?"

The End

Next Time; Ei's Sick Day and a Foxy Mother


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Everyone! Wow I've been gone for a while, sorry I've been trying to get to all my stories, though I have noticed a difference in the number of people reading them and the number of traffic and the number of reviews. Though reviews are nice, I enjoy getting input. Also thank you to everyone who patiently waited for me, sorry I don't update much. **

**Anyway enjoy the story and please give me your thoughts!**

Earning Stars; Chapter 5; Ei's Sick Day

Heaving breathing escaped in pants, a heated blush ran across clammy skin.

'Why is it…so hot…' with a groan blue eyes opened, though with a strain, her vision was blurry at first

"Ei-chan! Ei-chan!" came the hyperactive voice which she instantly recognized as Mako seemed to shout,

"Mako-chan, Ryuko-san…what happened?" she felt dazed and tired

"Ah! Ei-chan your alive!" Mako cried with relief

"Man you gave us a scare, fainting like that" Ryuko added relieved, but calmer than the other girl.

"After we made it to school and survived from being expelled, you fainted and everyone was freaking out!" Mako exclaimed, "So me and Ryuko-chan rushed you back here!"

"You've been asleep with a fever for two days now"

'Two days? That long…'

"Don't look so worried" Ryuko said seeing the others worried look, "Everyone has been watching over you"

"You did…" a smile came on her face, "Thank you" she said rather weakly, his friends smiled back, though they were still worried about their friend conditions. Mako said her father, the 'doctor', would help Ei get better. Ryuko quickly shoot that down for various reason, the major one is her father's record of killing his patients.

"Her fever doesn't seem to be going down" Ryuko said worriedly looking down at the sleeping form of their friend, "Does she have a cold? The flu?"

"Don't worry Ryuko-chan!" Mako said, "Ei-chan will be all better soon! Dad will keep a close eye on her, plus she had you and me!" she said trying to boost the spirit of gloom in the room.

"Yeah…I guess…but…"

"Oh Ryuko-chan look at the time!" she exclaimed looking at her watch, "Class is about to start we need to hurry and get back before we get expelled!" she exclaimed and began repacking her bag,

"Oh yeah…" she had forgot they had snuck off during their free time to check up on Ei, though she really didn't care what the 'council' had to stay.

"Alright, alright" she said growing annoyed of her friends constant whining, "We'll check up on you later" she said as she was pulled ouside the house

"By Ei-chan! Get well!" Mako added and the two were off to school

A fist knocked on the door,

"Hold your horses!" came a not to polite voice, suddenly the door swung open as Matoro stuck his head out to see who was knocking, disturbing his nap.

"Eh? What the hell do you wa…ah!" eyes widened as a large blush formed on his face

"Is this the Mankanshoku residence?" the voice belong to a figure, a young teen by the looks, with long dark purple hair which looked like the tail of a scorpion with a light purple tip at the end and light purple bangs that looked like pincers.

"Wow you're…hot!" blood gushed from his nose as he looked at the violet eyed beauty

"Answer my question, is this the Mankanshoku residence or not?" their voice was more stern as the boy continued 'ogle' them.

With a smirk he sleeked his hair back, fixing his clothes and giving an in depth look, "Why yes my lovely, I'm Mataro Mankanshoku, at your service"

"You can't be serious…" suddenly a hand snaked around the others mid-section as the Casanova wannabe gave a smirk.

"Now then why don't you and me, go someplace more…" he wiggled his eyebrows with intent seemingly not noticing the dangerous aura emanating from them.

With a jolt a shocked look came over the boy's face as he began to tingle and tremble

"w-What's…happening…." he stuttered unable to move, the stringer of the others hair pulled out of the boys back,

"I don't like to be touched without permission, you annoying brat" Mataro gave more stutters and twitches before fell over.

"Playing hard to get…such a naughty girl"

With a growl the violet eyes individual made their way into the house, which looked worse and shabby then the outside. Walking towards the back they pulled the sliding screen open, eyes roaming to find the body panting on the floor,

At Honnōji Academy, as class went on as usual, the teacher blathering on as students half pretend to pay attention, Mako was fast asleep as Ryuko looked on bordly.

"Does this guy ever shut up" she groaned tapping her pencil against the desk wanting the bell to ring already. Outside footsteps clicked against the concrete of the path, standing before the school violet eyes looked up toward the building that sat on top the city.

'There huh?'

"Hold it right there!" suddenly the purple haired individual found themselves surrounded by a group of people, male and female, dressed in gray uniforms.

"Your trespassing on private property of Honnoji Academy!" they stated, "Turn around now!" the other was silent, unmoving,

"Did you hear me! If you don't move you will be forced off with extreme prejudice in the name of Lad…AHHH!" eyes widened as the male bent over in pain, the stinger still present in his chest, before he fell over twitching in pain.

"What the hell did they do!?"

"Hey what's all that noise?" from the buildings students and faculty crowed around the windows to the scene in the front yard.

"Ryuko-chan look at that!?" Mako pointed as she pressed against the window

"What's going on?" she wondered, "Who's that girl?"

"That's it! By authority of the student council president, you're going down!" then they charged at the individual

"You all…" closer and closer, "talk why to much!" it was quick as lightening, as the group fell to the ground, twitching. Eyes widened and gasps filled the school at how easily the students were brought down.

"Ryuko-chan did you see that!?" Mako gasped, "She took them down so fast I didn't even see it!"

"What the hell!?"

"I…I can't move…"

"Hmph" the other scoffed with a flip of their hair, "Such worms, thinking you could over take someone just by sheer numbers" they chastised stepping over the bodies to stare up at the school.

"Now then…" they scanned the school,

"STOP!" a voice bellowed, from the building a large figure jumped off to land with a earth moving thud, his large figure seeming to eclipse the other.

"Hey look down there! It's…"

"Disciplinary Committee Head Ira Gamagori!" he bellowed leering at the purple haired intruder who had just assaulted and defeated a group of students.

"You!" he pointed, "You are trespassing on the ground of Honnoji Academy and you had the gull to attack it's students. This action is not only an affront to this sacred school, but to Lady Satsuki herself!" he bellowed

"Both of which I won't tolerate! Unacceptable before like that is a desecration of the rules and for that…" with yank he pulled out his whips fiercely, "I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO ESCAPE WITH YOUR LIFE!"

As all eyes looked down at the scene, many stricken with fear at the intensity building especially from the Ira.

'That's odd' Ryuko thought staring at the other girl who seemed unaffected from the others threats or decree of violence, anyone else would be quaking in their boots just by the sheer size of the giant.

"Now then are you prepared to battle!" he questioned staking a step forward,

"Hmph, your annoying" with a twist the their large stinger of air was sent flying toward Gamagori who effortlessly dodged, missing the stinger that broke the concrete on impact.

"You'll have to do better than that!" he said as he continued to dodge that others strikes, as the last strike hit the ground.

"It doesn't like she's putting up a lot of fight" especially since Ira was easily dodging the attacks like they were nothing.

"Give it up, you pathetic attacks can't even touch me!" he boosted,

"Think so?" with a crack the concrete broke reveling the stinger,

"AHHHH! Look out Gamagori-san!" Mako yelled, but it was too late the stinger made contact with Gamagori shoulder sending a shock through his system. Gritting his teeth he leered toward the other whose odd hair coiled back with a slither.

'What the hell…my body feels like it weighs a ton' he gritted

"Interesting, most humans fall after on dose of my nerve venom" they said intrigued as they looked at the still standing male.

"Heh, don't get cocky it will take a lot more than that to take me down!" whips fiercely charged toward the figure, snapping back and forth. The mysterious female seemed to effortlessly dodge the swift and powerful attacks.

"Wow she's really fast! The whips can't touch her!"

'It's weird? Gamagori has a three star Goku uniform…but his opponent, I can't see a uniform of any kind'

As the barrage of attacks continued, Ira used his whips to not only attack, but reflect the others poisonous hair as it tried to attack him.

"I won't allow you to defeat me! Surrender!" as the battle continued the yard was in disarray from the attacks, as both fighters seemed to sustain a hit. Ira seemed to have gotten it worse, his breathing seemed ragged as a purple blush irregularly shown on his cheeks proof of the others 'venom'.

'The poison is taking a lot longer than usual' they noted the others condition,

"You're breathing rather deeply"

"Keep…your opinions…to yourself…" he breathed

"Ah! Gamagori-san doesn't look good"

"Yeah it looks like he might go down at any moment" Ryuko knotted the others physical state

"Hmph, let's end this" again their hair moved as a long blade unsheathed from the violet threads

"Ahh!"

Gamagori gritted his teeth, he was at his breaking point, he could barely move his body unfortunately meaning he couldn't activate his uniform.

'Damn it' as the other pulled their hair back into striking position

"Oh no!"

"Damn it! I'm going down there!" Ryuko said, even though she had no connection or affiliation besides wanting to bring the school down, it didn't feel right no it wasn't right watching someone get killed…even it was Gamagori.

"Enough!" a bright light burst from the heavens, all eyes turned to see a figure, standing proudly on top on the school pillar.

"Lady Satsuki!"

'Satsuki...how annoying'

"So she finally decided to show up"

"Identify yourself! Who are you who dares to tread upon the grounds of Honnoji!" she demanded leering down as the rest of student council stood behind her.

"Hn" the other gave an impassive look toward the female, "I'm am Doku" they said

"And I take it by that tacky entrance and the looks of everyone who must 'think' yourself as someone high and mighty" just like their name, their words dripped with venom.

Ira growled at the others tone as they talked to Satsuki

"And your reason for being here" her eyes thinned

Twisting a strand of purple with their finger the female let out a huff before replaying,

"I'm looking for someone" they replied, "Someone by the name…Matoi I believe"

'Huh?'

"Ryuko-chan that girls looking for you!" Mako stated in shock

"Yeah looks like it, Mako wait here!" with a jump Ryuko managed to jump from the third story window to land in the yard effortlessly.

"Hey you!" Mako called as she stood a ways away from the purple haired female

"And you are?"

"Ryuko Matoi! I heard you we're looking for me" she said coolly, even giving a cocky smile

"So you're the one" purple eyes narrowed looking at the red streaked teen

"Ryuko what are you doing?" Senketsu asked

"I don't like the looks of this chick, plus if she's looking for me might as well find out why she's looking me"

"Oi so are you going to stand there or…did you come here looking for a fight!" she called slamming her case on the ground. There was a silence in the yard and around the school as everyone seemed to wait on an answer,

"I came here searching for you, when I couldn't find you at the shack back in town I decided to check here"

"Huh? Wait you said…you went to Mako's house!?"

"My house!" Mako gasped hanging out the window

"When I couldn't get answer from those numbskulls and that slumbering mutt, I track you down here"

"You bitch!" she growled, "What the hell did you do to Mako's family!" she demanded

"Don't get uptight, I only stung them with a paralyzes needle" the sound, though there was an offensive in their voice, "I refuse to waste my good poisons on mere weaklings"

"Even with him…" they pointed to Ira who was still barely conscious, "I only gave him the minimal dosage, there's no point in using the best on the weakest" they stated, "Then there's you…I'm sure you've noticed that your friend has been sick lately"

"Wait…are you talking about Ei?" she questioned, "She came down with a cold"

"Hmph, naïve child, calling my poison a cold is insulting"

"Your poison?" she put two and two together, "So you're the one who shoot that needle!" she accused

"Again don't offend me, my goal was to hit either you or Ei" they stated, "That girl getting in the way was a unforeseen circumstance"

"What the hell is wrong with you! You tried to poison me and my friends!" she growled, "You are a sadistic bitch!" she fumed

"Maybe, Ryuko Matoi I challenge you!" they stated challenging the other,

"I accept!" she agreed without hesitation

"Hold it!" the two looked back to see Satsuki walking towards them having left her perch

"Satsuki?"

"This is my school!" she stated, "I will not allow outsiders to besmirch the name of not only my school, but the systems on which they were built!" her blue eyes narrowed at the violet eyes individual who seemed to glare back.

Drawing her sword she pointed the steel at the intruder, "I, Satsuki Kiryuuin, will destroy you!"

'Figures' Ryuko groaned at the others sudden addition of herself in her challenge

"Oh, hm guess I'll have to fight you both" they concluded, "It will be less irritating that way"

Soon the three reconvened in the stadium, the seats were packed with what looked like the entire school watching the fight between the student council president, Ryuko, and Doku.

"Go Ryuko-chan!" Mako cheered, the crowed seemed to favor the two females as they cheered them on.

"Matoi" Satsuki began peering over at the other, "When this fight starts, don't get in my way"

"Heh, dream on, like I'm going to let you have all the fun" Ryuko smirked before returning to the figure before them.

'But I shouldn't take her likely. I especially need to stay away from their hair, who knows what kind of poison they have'

"Ready Senketsu!" with a click of her glove Ryuko transformed

"Life Fiber Synchronization; Godrobe Senketsu!"

"Let's go" flipping the clips on her wrist Satsuki transformed

"Life Fiber Override; Junketsu Godrobe!"

'Kamui'

"All right let's go you Doku!" Ryuko challenged pointing her scissor blade at the other,

"Hn, don't think a clothing can protect, especially skimpy cloth like that" with a swipe of their hands needles were sent flying towards the two,

"Here me go!" using her blade like a windmill she dispelled the needles

"To easy!" suddenly she felt a sensation, with a quick turn she blocked the tail from making contact

'She's quick' she gritted holding the attack back, as the two did a back in forth, Satsuki took the opportunity to attack, blade unsheathed she swung down on the other who quickly avoided it by using Ryuko's blade as a jumping post.

"Hold still!" the match was intense, Doku managed to avoid all of their attacks, each swipe of their blades countered by her hair.

"She's too fast" even in her Kamui form Ryuko couldn't land a single hit, who the hell was this girl.

'Time to strike' with another swipe of her hands needles began raining down from the sky like rain, using their blades the two managed to block and defend from the needles knowing they may hold some kind of poison.

"I hate needles. Damn it!" she growled

"Where did she go!?" Ryuko said as Doku had disappeared

"Behind you!" a stinging pain invaded their bodies, the stinger had struck with such speed, Ryuko was hit in her left arm, as Satsuki was struck in her right leg.

"Ryuko-chan!" Mako screamed in shock

"Lady Satsuki!" the council called

"I fine Mako!"

"Stay out of this, I can still fight!"

"What the hell, my arm" she gritted as her arm went limp, 'I can't move it'

"Damn it" Satsuki huffed unable to move her right leg

"Hm, how do you like my nerve poison" she hummed, "Think of it as a shoot of morphine, you're appendages will be out of commission for a while"

"Damn you" Ryuko gritted holding her arm

"Ryuko are you okay?" Senketsu asked though he knew that wasn't the case

"I'm fine, I'm still gonna kick this bastards ass"

"Your confidence is irritating, but not dismissed" Doku smirked a little, "Let's see if you can follow through with them"

"Matoi" Satsuki whispered drawing her attention

"Huh?"

"I have a plan"

'I'll end this now, sad I was expecting more of a challenge…'

"Alright let's finish this Doku!" Ryuko exclaimed, with her right hand gripping her blade she bolted toward the other managed to dodge the barrage of needles that barreled at her, ignoring the pain as they pierced into her skin, it was times like this she wished she had more protection.

"Ryuko!"

"Just a little more!" was she was close enough she mustered her strength to bring the blade down, with a side step the blade was narrowly dodged. With a twist Ryuko found herself being dangled by the hair around her neck, she clawed at it trying to break free

"Ryuko-chan!" Mako screamed

"Damn…you" she chocked

"So predictable" they stated with a chuckle, "Now then, let's ends this" with a flick a needle appeared, longer and sharper looking then the ones before. Ryuko struggled against her binds

"Ay last words?"

"Heh" a smirk formed on her lips as she smiled down at the other, "Yeah, Kiryuuin NOW!" in a flash Satsuki appeared beside them and before a reaction could be made the blade was brought down cutting the binds of Doku's hair and severing it.

Shock filled the stadium at the sudden action, Ryuuko fell to the ground coughing from the strangulation

"Are you okay Ryuko?" Senketsu asked worriedly

"Yeah…fine" she replied with a breath of relief

"Nice job" Ryuko seemed to complement the other. It was risky, Ryuko distracted Doku, while Satsuki got into position and when the time came…she severed the others tail or hair, whatever it was.

Purple eyes looked down at the remains of their hair,

"What's she going to do now?" they wondered watching the other stand there

"You…you…" they gritted, "You cut my hair!" they screamed an energy building up shocking the two fighters as well as the audience who braced themselves

"You insolant witch!" they hissed, "How dare you cut my hair, unforgivable, unforgivable, UNFORGIVABLE!" wicked purple energy swirled around them, dripping like toxic ready to dissolve anything it could touch.

"I refused to us this, but you must pay!" with click of their hair clips a purple haze wrapped around them, followed by a familiar gleaming.

"What's happening?" though she already had a feeling, she hoped she was wrong

As the gleaming subsided what stood before them now was indescribable. Purple and black stiletto boots, a short black kimono adorned with purple patterns of scattered diamonds. Her hair seemed to have grown back, longer and split into two separate tails, her eyes seemed sharper and on her back, which had a long dip revealing her back with a long spinal piece going up her spine. Finally a chocker with a golden scorpion in the middle and three pieces like the eyes of a scorpion on her head.

"Life Fiber Contamination; Toxic Hazard Kamui!" she bellowed as she stood in her Kamui shocking all who saw it

'Kamui! Where did she...'

"How annoying" they chuckle, "I wanted to avoid...wearing something like this"

"But you've boiled my boiled, now I'll drown you in my poison!"

To Be Continued!


	6. Chapter 6

Earning Stars; Chapter 6: Needles Stick My Skin

As the gleaming subsided what stood before them now was indescribable. Purple and black stiletto boots, a short black kimono adorned with purple patterns of scattered diamonds.

Her hair seemed to have grown back, longer and split into two separate tails, her eyes seemed sharper and on her back, which had a long dip revealing her back with a long spinal piece going up her spine. Finally a choker with a golden scorpion in the middle and three pieces like the eyes of a scorpion on her head.

"Life Fiber Contamination; Toxic Hazard Kamui!" she bellowed adorned in new clothing

"So cool, so cool!" a voice chided happily, "Doku-chan activated their Kamui!" they giggled, "Mistress will be so happy to hear this!" kicking their legs happily the blond continued to watch from on top of the school.

Ryuko and Satsuki leered at the other, having just transformed and activated a new Kamui.

'This is insane, where did she get that' Ryuko gritted seeing the new clothing,

"Senketsu what's wrong?" Ryuko whispered feeling the other trembling

'This feeling…' he could feel something, a power emanating from the clothing

"Senketsu?" Ryuko repeated as her partner remained silent

"It's nothing Ryuko-chan" he said trying to focus, they were still in battle, "What's our next plan?" that was the question, between the fighting and the needles, plus the nerve poison it seemed as though they were at a disadvantage.

"My arm" with a wiggle she could feel it begin to move, it was only a little but it was something, showing the poison might be letting up.

'Then there's Satsuki' her leg had been immobilized too, though she seemed to have a same idea seeing her leg inch, back and forth, bending it.

Doku seemed to be having thoughts of their own,

'This damn outfit' they grimaced, they kimono itself was too short and the top was low, in all the outfit showed too much skin for their taste. 'Figures they would design something so 'short'' they blushed feeling a breeze near the bottom.

'To think I've been put into this kind of situation' they seemed to calm, 'Alright then'

"I'll finish this quickly!" the two females stood ready for battle, sharp metal needles appeared from between their fingers,

"Here she comes!" Doku charged

"Let's go Senketsu!"

"Prepare yourself!"

All three charged at each other, their weapons clashing as the battle recommenced, the audience and onlookers could only watch, both engrossed and a few immobilized from stray needles that were blocked into the stands.

"Go Ryuko-chan! Beat her! Beat her!" Mako cheered from the stands

"Go Lady Satsuki!"

As the battle continued Doku released a barrage of never ending needles, their movements had become quicker being able to go on offensive and evasive.

Ryuko growled having evaded a line of needles,

"Damn it"

"Ryuko?"

"We're getting nowhere" she gritted, "We're just evading her moves at this rate we might run out of energy" she watched as Satsuki couldn't get close to Doku, evading both her needles and the poison.

"I see"

'If both Ryuko and Satsuki continue like this, they'll run out of power' then they would really be in trouble, 'But even so, I can't shake this feeling'

"Hey Senketsu!"

"Huh?"

"Geez you've been spacing out a lot", she sighed, "Any way listen closely I have a plan" she said.

Satsuki was still fighting Doku one on one, her sword clashing endlessly with the needles

"You're breathing rather heavily" Doku noted, "Relying too much on your uniform"

Satsuki narrowed her eyes, those blue eyes like ice staring daggers at her opponent

"My interest was only with that girl" she seemed to be referring to Ryuko, "But in truth I found this rather a waste, plus fighting in such skimpy clothing"

"She's one to talk…"

"Oi shut the hell up!" Doku tensed their eye ticking in frustration, "But that doesn't matter" gripping their needles between their fingers

"I'm going to rip them off, thread by thread"

"We'll see about that" Satsuki narrowed preparing her sword staring down her opponent, right now she was feeling the strain of her Godrobe. Unlike Ryuko's, hers required more blood, making it more feral and adding more power. But as she fought this new opponent there seemed to be a hesitation in her uniform, while the attacks seemed powerful, she could feel it holding back.

'No time for concern now!' with a swift push off she charged at Doku, slashing her sword clashing it with sharp needles sending sparks flying from the friction.

"So cool, so cool!" the voice exclaimed watching through their opera glasses, "I'm so jealous, Doku-chan is having so much fun" they whine with jealously watching the fight. Light green eyes roamed over the uniforms, slowly going up and over each thread and outline, the curves and contours.

"Seeing them with those clothing" they gushed feeling like they would burst with excitement, "Even though Doku-chan doesn't like that clothing, they look so cute~"

"Alright Senketsu are you ready?"

"I don't know Ryuko"

"I admit the plans a little risky, but so is life"

"You have my full support then!" Ryuko could feel the suit tighten, gripping herself as it powered up for her attack.

"Let's go Senketsu!" with a burst she charged forward, gripping her scissor blade as her eyes burned furiously.

"Wow, wow!"

"So come back for more!" with a jump Ryuko jumped up prepared to bring her blade down, but just it looked like she was going to strike she vanished.

"Wait!?" Doku blinked seeing the other disappear, "Where did she…" they stopped sensing a presence.

"What!?"

"Take this!" with a swing Ryuko managed to get her from behind slamming her scissor blade in the others back.

"She got her!"

"Go Ryuko-chan!"

The blow sent Doku flying back towards the wall.

"Heads up, Kiryuuin!" she called

"Right" with a swing of her blade Satsuki sliced and slashed against her Godrobe, the blade tearing into the fabric.

"You…" Doku slide against the ground managing to recover from the blow.

"Keh, you'll have to try better than that!" they growled

"We're just warming up you sadistic bastard!" Ryuko warned pointing the blade at the other, "I' going to personally make you pay for what you did to Ei and Mako's family!"

"You will also atone for your crimes against this school" Satsuki declared pointing her sword toward Doku.

The stadium erupted in thunderous applause

"Cockiness like that in battle really pisses me off" they huffed brushing off the dirt, "No more games, I might hate these clingy clothes! I refuse to be defeated by such unkempt cloth!"

"Ah is that so~" came a sultry voice, "Yo take a look at this" purple tipped fingernails pointed to screen as the battle in the arena continued.

"What is that, Master?" a voice questioned, from the side stood a male. He had short silver hair and dark platinum eyes. The young teen looked at the screen, watching as the battle between the three fighters,

"It's a battle between one of my latest creations~" purple lined lips smirked, "Since my last creation is unable to battle just yet, I decided to test something new~"

"Just look at them, Senketsu, Junketsu~", they cooed, "Even if the styles are 'moderate', you can't look over their power"

"Are they not made from the Life Fibers?" Yo spoke carefully

"Of course! The fibers themselves are vast in power, even a single strand give anyone. Though many don't know how to use them, such a same"

"Hn, naturally there's that" they replied, with a motion of their wrist the teen began filling a glass of on the table. After pouring the wine into the glass he carefully handed his master the drink, with a short giggle they took a sip of the liquid,

"So sad, the fact they think they've even scratched the surface of the fibers both amuses and infuriates me~" their voice grew deep towards the end. Platinum eyes looked on, his expression never changing as he stood by his master.

"To have such beautiful threads being used by such insects, makes my skin crawl" they seethed glaring at the screen watching as the two girls fought Doku. The movement of the clothing, each thread moving, curve against those ample bodies of those teen girls. But that alone didn't boil their blood, it was looking out in the stands and seeing all those figures wearing life fibers.

"How absolutely disgusting~"

"Master" Yo spoke carefully seeing his master still staring at the screen, after a moment the figure took an exhale calming themselves.

"Hn, such naive creatures~" they smirked, "Thinking they can control anything they find, given the smallest taste of power, it's so amusing~" they chuckled and continued to watch the fight. The two girls seemed to have find a synch as their movements of defense and offense was creating a problem for Doku. As one defended and fought Doku one on one, giving the other fighter openings to attack while they were distracting.

"Doku-sama seems troubled" Yo noted

"It's their own fault~" his master sighed, "Doku-chan isn't using the fibers at their peak. Even after I worked so hard making such a cute kimono for them~" they sighed having sewed their clothing specifically for their poison, plus the silk fabric and vibrant purple insinuates the killing beauty of their figure.

"But low, my beautiful creation is being butchered by those beasts" they wept rather dramatically biting on their finger.

"My deepest apologies" Yo apologized

"Oh no need for that!" they seemed to cheer up, "Besides it's only a proxy, a protocol if you will~"

"A proxy?"

"Of course!" they chirped, "One must never reveal their true hand until the peak. Why waste the very best on such small insects~" they replied rather smugly, narrowing their violet lashes, lidding their dark violet eyes.

"Also, I wanted to see what they've been doing with the fibers~"

"From the looks of it, nothing much~" they smirked, "At least not yet~" a chuckle escaped their lips dripping with a wicked motive behind those violet lips.

Back in the stadium the ground was battered with uprooting slashes and pins and daggers, all three fighters looked exhausted and tired.

Ryuko and Satsuki had been pushed to the limit physically having lost ample amounts of blood from using their Kamui's for so long. Doku was breathing rather labor,

'This is bad' Senketsu thought he could feel the strain on Ryuko's fighting, 'If this continues Ryuko won't last long'

'Damn it' Ryuko groaned, she was at her limit, even with their combined power Doku seemed to find a counter. Looking over she saw the labored form of Satsuki, 'Even Kiriyun is pushing herself, I don't know how long we can keep this up'

"Ah, Ryuko-chan looks really bad" Mako said worriedly seeing her friends shape

"Lady Satsuki" even the council noticed the state of their leader, but even though it pained them to watch the battle they were ordered specifically not to interfere and they would obey that order to the letter without hesitation.

"Ryuko?"

"I know Senketsu" she breathed holding her shoulder

'This is utterly intolerable' Doku huffed, 'Leave it to them to create something like that'

"This is a waste" with a turn Doku began walking off in the other direction surprising and shocking the not only the other fighters, but the crowd as well.

"Huh!? She's leaving?"

"Eh!? What the…" Ryuko stammered, "Hold up!" she yelled out, "We're not done here! Don't think you can just walk off like that!" sandaled shoes came to a stop

"Don't think this is over!" she declared, "I'll fight you to my very last breathe, Doku!"

"Go Ryuko-chan! You can do it!" Mako cheered waiving a handmade flag

"Thanks Mako" she smiled before turning back to Doku who still had her back to the other, "Well, say something!"

"Are you going to just walk away!" she declared, "Answer me!" her voice echoed around the stadium, each words booming with both fighting spirit and rage.

"You…" a venomous aura dripped from the other, it was sinister and seemed to leak from their body, Ryuko gasped it all happened so quickly, vanishing as the poisonous energy lingered,

"What the…" with a smash Ryuko felt the stinging pain against her fast, the colliding fist connecting with her check, 'Damn it…how' Ryuko was sent flying with a great force crashing into the arena wall crushing and obliterating the concrete to rubble.

"RYUKO-CHAN!" Mako screamed seeing her friend sent flying into the wall

"Matoi!" Satsuki gritted seeing the girl laying in the rubble, blood seeping and her were closed. Gripping her sword Satsuki couldn't become distracted,

"Don't get so cocky, it pisses me off!" Satsuki did a quick turn with her sword, the blade clashing with their newly grown hair.

"Damn you" she cursed, she gasped feeling a strike at her sides, with a jump she was sent sliding back,

"She's gotten faster" a presence caught her attention, with a quick flip she barely dodge an attack by the others scorpion hair the impact fracturing the ground.

"Lady Satsuki!"

"It'll take a lot more than that to take me down!" she stated gripping her blade, but as they stared at the other a smirk came over their lips.

'What?' with a boomed something broke from the ground behind Satsuki, as she looked back she came to face to tail with the others stinger. With a quick movement the hair wrapped around and coiled around Satsuki squeezing and gripping her in a bone shattering wrap.

The crowd gasped and in shock and horror seeing the class president constricted,

"What's wrong? No more big talk" Doku seemed to mock, with a yank she slammed into the ground, blood spat from her mouth from the impact as she was pulled back up, her uniform deactivated.

"This is what happens when you put your confidence in clothing" Doku seethed, "I'm going to break you into tiny pieces!" retracting the end a long sharp, curve blade appeared from hair.

"Now die" it all happened so slow, as the blade prepared to strike it's victim, the crowd looking one in horror and shock, Mako closed her eyes unable to watch as the three active Student Council stood to intervene. Each movement like the beat of a heart, slow and steady, growing in anticipating.

Blue eyes narrowed as the blade stopped inches away from face, the crowed was breathless wondering what had happened

"Eh!?" Mako blinked through her fingers, "Her attack…"

"It stopped"

Satsuki held her breath peering at the blade,

"You've got to be kidding me" Doku huffed, "Looks like this will have to be settle another time" with a leer they released the constriction from their opponent letting her fall to the ground.

"Such a waste, I'm definitely got some words for that spider" they mumbled, "Before that" reaching into their kimono they pulled out a box, it was decorated in colorful patterned paper, "This is the antidote for that girl and the others" with a toss the box skidded landing, rather neatly on Mako's head much to the girls shock and childish amazement,

'Idiots' with a flash they disappeared

"Lady Satsuki!"

"Ryuko-chan!" all parties went to go check on the two fighters, Satsuki was being tended to by the student council. Mako, along with her homeroom teacher, and a few students helped Ryuko, though she looked beat up.

Her eyes were half open and hazy as she stared distantly

"Ryuko-chan! Ryuko-chan!" Mako called her eyes watery as she looked down at her best friend

"M…Ma…ko…" she mumbled before drifting off into unconscious

When she awoke again, her eyes blurred trying to regain sense, when they regained clearness she found herself staring up at a familiar.

"Ry…uko..ch..'

"Huh? What?"

"Ryuko-chan! Ryuko-chan!" a voice called out desperately, blue eyes looked over to see Mako leaking tears

"M-Mako?"

"Ah! Ryuko-chan you're awake!" she squealed happily tackling her friend

"Owe" Ryuko groaned at the sudden pressure, the bob-haired brunette quickly apologized

"It's okay Mako" Ryuko smiled slowly sitting up, "What happened?" she couldn't remember anything after being pushed and thrown into the wall.

'Did I black out?'

"Wait what happened to Doku?" she questioned

"It was so weird! She just disappeared" Mako explained

"Eh, that bitch" she seethed, "I need to…shit!" she groaned

"Be careful Ryuko-chan! Your wounds were really bad, dad had bandaged you up! You need to take it easy"

"Eh, Mr. Mankanshoku? They're okay?" Mako nodded quickly

"Yeah! They were fine when I got home and the scorpion girl left the antidote for Ei-chan too!"

"Ei-cahn, she's okay? Where?" she looked around seeing Ei laying a small ways for her, her eyes were closed and she was breathing evenly.

"She's asleep" Ryuko sighed in relief seeing Ei was okay

"Wait, what happened with Kiyurin?" she asked

"The student Council is taking care of her! Lady Satsuki was hurt really badly in the fight!" she frowned,

"So she got us both, damn her" she gritted, "Ah, Senketsu!? Where…" looking around frantically she looked up noticing he was hanging up.

'He's alright, thank goodness" she smiled with relief that he was in one piece

"Ah! So tired!" Mako yawned, "Today has been so hard! I wanna take a nice long nap!"

Ryuko continued to stare at Senketsu, the memory of the girl still fresh in her mind. She had survived one of the hardiest matches she had ever had.

'Doku' bandage fingers gripped her sheets, 'This isn't over' not by a long shot

* * *

Meanwhile, in an unknown location that divided the two main powers, a spotlight shined down on a small figure. With light blond hair with drill curl bangs and one long drill curl ponytail held with a big blue bow. They were petit with light green eyes wearing a pink gothic Lolita suit, a white dress blouse with a multi-ruffled neck tie with a pink stone and pink shorts. Knee high white ruffled socks and short heeled shoes. Standing on the black marble floor under the shining spotlight the petite figure smiled happily,

"Welcome back~" a voice spoke from the shadows, the figure smiled giving a curt bow, "Have you brought me your report?"

"Yes, mistress!" they chirped happily, "I collected the data you requested" they smiled cutely,

"Excellent~" their 'mistress' cooed happily,

"Thank you!" they blushed with happiness for the words, "Watching the fight so much fun! I want to fight one of them!" they exclaimed cheerfully remembering the fighting.

"It seems your needle has gotten excited" a new voice spoke, another light came down revealing a figure with long purple haired woman seated on the coiled black seat, legs crossed elegantly with golden bangles on their ankles. Three males dressed in black leather stood around them, one was fanning with a large feathered fan, one stood holding a silver tray of drinks, and the last held a tray of fruits. All three ranged in sizes. The tallest had long black hair, the second tallest had short red hair, and finally the smallest had sandy blond hair.

"More tea your highness?" with a silent confirmation the male calmly poured the tea into the china cup, before presenting it to their master.

"Ah you're as gleaming as ever Hisebi-sama!" the blond beamed, purple irises peered down at the other, silently sipping her tea

"So I see" they smirked, "Though I'm wondering what my 'darling' brother is up"

"Oh that's a secret~" he smirked pressing a purple painted nail to his violet lined lips, "It's something really special!~"

"Hmph, you and your weird projects" a voice huffed

"Something wrong, Doku?" the violet haired figure narrowed their eyes, arms folded as they sat on a large mound of pillows.

"You sound bitter" Hisebi noted

"Of course I am!" they hissed, "Being forced into such a ridiculous and downright embarrassing outfit!" they gritted

"How rude, I made that outfit for you" he whined, "It looked so cute on you too~" with a blush the long haired, short teen growled, trembling with visible anger.

"You…!" swiftly they grabbed a pillow and threw it at the effeminate individual, it was quickly caught by none other than Yo.

"Doku-sama, please refrain from throwing things at Master Lascivious" Yo said, though his voice was even, his eyes emanated with a seriousness.

"What's all this about forcing~" Luci chuckled, "Doku-chan I sewed that outfit specifically for you. Besides you were the one who activated~" they pointed out causing another blush

"I…I…" they stammered before folding their arms in frustration, "Whatever. I still don't see why you needed me to face those girls"

Lascivious grinned, "Simple, I wanted to see what these little people have done with the fibers" they explained

"Feh, nothing much except make skimpy clothing" Doku scoffed

"Clothing?" Hisebi hummed tapping a large, long black rectangular item on their lips,

"Basically those simpletons have some special clothing that they use to fight with" Doku explained, "Though I can't see how with such skimpy clothe"

"Yeah! It was so cool!" the figure in blue said now standing next to Doku much to the others annoyance

"What are you…"

"All the fighting and movements! So cute!" they squealed happily, "But Mistress Luci's outfit was more beautiful!"

"Oh you are so cute!~" Luci squealed pinching the others cheeks, "How did I get such a cute little sweetie like you~" he gushed

"Heheheh! Because you made like this!" they replied happily giggling

"Oh brother, I think I'm going to be sick" Doku hacked at the scene

"Oh don't be like that~" Luci smirked, suddenly Doku found themselves in the arms of their effeminate brother, feeling the others face rubbing against their cheek.

"Your still my cutie little scorpion~! So cute!~" he giggled much to the others annoyance being handled like a child.

"Put me down you! Put me down!" they ordered flailing in the others grip which didn't falter or loosen.

"Will you two behave" came the soft voice of long haired figure still seated, their voice seemed to drop as they spoke, "Sometimes you remind me of bickering children"

"Awe big 'sis' why must you be so mean!" Luci whined

"Oi who are you calling a child you old snake!"

"What was that" dark purple eyes narrowed icily at their sibling, "Did you just called me old" they tensed dark aura leaking from them.

"Hisebi-sama is mad" the blond said though they continued to smile sitting on the edge of their mistress's throne.

"Now, now no need for that~" Luci intervene stepping past the two, strutting to his throne he looked toward the blond haired youth, "Now then how's your project coming?"

"So far so good!" they chirped, "Though went all the excitement I'm tempted to be torn away from my work" they smiled thinking of all the excitement back in the city.

"You should be doing the work Master Lascivious assigned to you" Yo spoke staring at the young teen, the blond pouted.

"Don't be so mean Yo-ni!" they whined playfully, "Besides I was doing my work, I was gathering the data for Luci-sama"

"That was Doku-sama's job" Yo replied the blonde pouted sticking their tongue out at the taller teen

"Luci please control your subordinates" Hisebi voiced growing annoyed by the constant bickering of the two.

"You two are upsetting his highness"

"You're also annoying us"

"Stop being annoying" Hisebi's servants spoke earning looks from the other two servants

"Before I forget!~", Lascivious piped in moving towards his sister, "Hebi-onee I need one of your scales"

"Hn" the other eyed the other, "And what, may I ask, for?" they questioned, one thing they've learned is that if their brother wanted something it was for one of his 'special' projects or experiments with who knows what.

"It's a surprise~!" they replied with a grin

"Not good enough" they spoke with amusement

"Oh so mean~" they whined, "Why must you be so tight, it's something special I'm making and I need one or so of your beautiful scales~" they hummed eyeing the shining scales of his 'sisters' dress.

"And I said what for?" they repeated, "I will not allow you to use my scales for one of her 'projects without knowing what their being used for" the two eyes stared at each other, the two siblings eyes locked.

"I see~" Lascivious sighed, "If I must, such a spoil~" with a snap of purple nailed fingers, drawing his servants attention

"Go bring 'it' here" he ordered

"Yes Master"

"Yes Mistress!" the two bowed and went off to get the item

"I swear sis you can be such a spoiler~" he pouted twisted one of his purple locks,

"Hn, maybe so, but I don't like to not know things" they replied with a wave of their fan. A wheeling sound echoed through the room, the doors reopened revealing the two servants.

"The item you requested Master" Yo bowed presenting the item shrouded in a white sheet

"Right~" he smirked walking to the shrouded item, "Now allow me to show you one something from my new collection~" with a grin he took the sheet within his fingers he pulled on the sheets. The white sheet waved up and over revealing the item underneath, shimmering under the spotlights.

The two siblings looked at the item underneath the sheet, their looks of both surprise and hidden amazement.

"I can tell by your looks you're intrigued~" he smirked, "This is one of lovely new designs, hand sewn with some of the finest fabrics. It's just missing one thing…"

"Sister~" he smirked looking at his siblings, "Now shall we begin~"

* * *

The next few days were comprised of healing for Ryuko, though with the help of Mako and Ei, she had healed at a quick pass and in no time she was prepared to return to school. Most of the damage was all, but gone. Though talk of the fight still circled around the school, though it was quickly silenced by the student council on behalf of Lady Satsuki who had also made a full recovery.

"Yeah lunch time! Lunch time!" Mako cheered

"I'm still amazed at Mako-chan's appetite" Ei-chan smiled, Ryuko only answered with a smirk as they began eating the lunches Mako's mother had made for them. She packed a big lunch for Ryuko to keep up her strength,

'Those two are such good friends, I'm happy to have met them' Ei thought and prepared to eat, just then a thought crossed her mind.

'I almost forgot' picking up her lunch she set it down on the bench

"Something wrong Ei-chan?" Ryuko asked

"Oh, sorry" she apologized, "I almost forgot, I have to turn in all the homework I missed when I was sick" she replied

"Eh? Homework?" they did know she was poisoned 'right?', "You were sick and they still gave you homework"

"It's fine, it wasn't that much" she replied, "Excuse me" with that she went off to go deliver her homework. After entering the school, she went to her locker taking out various papers for the different classes she took.

"Now I'll just deliver this, I even managed to finish some of Ryuko-san's" she smiled, though with her recovering she didn't want her worried about homework. Closing her locker she nearly jumped seeing a figure next to her.

"R-Ryuko-san?" she stammered still surprised,

"Something wrong, Ei-chan?" she asked looking at the other girl

"S-Sorry, you just surprised me that's all" she replied taking a deep breathe, "What are you doing here?" she asked as the girl gave a short shrug.

"Mako was getting worried and wanted me to check on you"

"Worried?" Ei blinked rather confused

"You know in case one of the clubs try and attack you again" she replied

"Oh, I see" she seemed to understand, "Thank you, I'm fine really" she smiled

"Well I'll just go deliver my homework" Ei said

"I'll go with you" Ryuko said, "There's something I wanted to talk to you about"

"What about Mako-chan?" she asked, Ryuko gave a small smirk, "Don't worry Mako may not look it but she's really tough. This will be real quick" as she spoke EI couldn't place it but something was wrong. Something seem right with Ryuko,

"Come on, Ei-chan" grabbing her wrist Ei felt a cringe go up her skin

'What was that?' soon she found herself being pulled by Ryuko, "Where are we going?" she asked as she followed behind the other.

"Some place private" she said turning around she gave Ei a warm smile, "Don't worry alright"

"Oh, right" she said and continued to follow behind the other girl

Outside Ryuko and Mako were still sitting on the bench, lunch finished the two seemed to be relaxing. Mako was happily patting her full belly, as Ryuko gave a sigh of fullness having finished her entire lunch. Blue eyes peered over at the empty seat and the unopened lunch box,

"Huh, that's strange"

"Huh? Ryuko-chan?" Mako blinked

"Ei-chan hasn't come back yet, I wonder what's taken her" Ryuko had a feeling,"Something's not right" she suddenly stood up.

"Ryuko-chan!?"

"Come on Mako" she said, "We need to go find Ei-chan" she had a feeling that she was in trouble.

On top of the school roof, Ei had been led up by Ryuko, the high breeze ruffling her skirt as her folded hands held it down to keep it from flying up.

"So Ryuko-chan what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Ei asked, Ryuko stood a small ways away her back to the other.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about your Kamui" she began,

"Kamui?" she thought, "You mean Nagareboshiketsu?"

"Yeah, how has it been acting?"

"Acting? Its fine I guess" she replied looking down at her uniform, "Though I'm still having trouble getting it to activate when I want it" she sighed,

"Yeah it's tricky. Your body is probably getting used to the life fibers" Ryuko stated turning to face Ei,

"Maybe, I can feel the difference when I'm wearing it. A strange power flowing through me" Ei said looking at her hand. She couldn't fully explain the feeling as the energy mixed with her own.

"That's the natural feel" Ei blushed seeing Ryuko had gotten closer to her

'When did she' get so close?'

"Ei-chan" hands placed on her shoulders Ei gave a surprised gasp

"Um Ryuko-chan"

"Life fibers are a surreal material. One thread can empower a person to unimaginable feats" she stated, "But they can also bring a person to their knees if, disrespected" hands moved down over her arms moving downwards. Ei blushed feeling the others hands on her arms,

'Something's wrong, Ryuko-chan wouldn't'

"Ei-chan" Ei gave a yelp feeling a hand on her back traveling down her spin, with a push Ei pushed herself from the other girl.

"Hn, something wrong?"

"I should be asking that" she blush furiously, her blue eyes narrowed as she held her rear end having been felt by the other, now she knew.

"What's wrong you? Are you Ryuko-chan!?" they demanded as the girl stood there silently.

"My, my you've gotten very comfortable here haven't you~" a smirk forming on their lips, blue eyes widened as the voice reached their ears.

"You…you…" she stammered seeing the wicked smile on the girls face,

"Did you figure out, Ei-chan~" they chuckled with a crook of their head, "To bad it's rather late!"

Ryuko and Mako were running up the stairs, Ryuko had found out Ei had been seen going up to the roof. But what worried her most is that people said she had been seen going up with none other than her.

'Ei-chan hold on!'

"Mako we have to hurry!" she stated urgently

"Right!" picking up speed the two burst to the roof,

"Ei-chan!" she called, her eyes burning as she looked onto the roof, it had been cocooned with long threads that spread out like millions of curtains.

"What the hell is this?" looking around it was a never ending curtain of threads

"Wow it looks so pretty!" Mako beamed

"Oh, my, my~" a voice cooed,

"Who said that?" Ryuko said looking around, a chuckling reverberating against the threads, suddenly the thread drew apart revealing something or rather someone.

"Ryuko-chan look over there!" Mako screamed in shock pointing, there wrapped and coiled in the webbing was the body of Ei, her head hung low.

"Ei-chan!?" as the two advanced to get her another chuckle stopped them

"Look at the cute little flies I've captured~" the voice chuckled

"Show yourself!" Ryuko demanded taking out her blade

"Oh such a fiery little insect~" the voice chuckled, from above a figure jumped landing between the girls and their friend.

"So we finally meet, Ryuko Matoi~" the figure spoke and both girls looked in shock at the figure.

"What …What the hell!?" Ryuko demanded seeing the girl before her, it was her

"Ah, she looks just like Ryuko-chan!" Mako gasped holding her face in complete shock.

The fake Ryuko chuckled, "You like my look~" she smirked, "A bit juvenile and wild for my taste, but it served its purpose~" they smirk motioning their body.

"Tell me what do you think? Did I capture all the right features~" Ryuko growled at herself, literally

"Who the hell are you!? What did you do to Ei-chan!?" she demanded

"Oh that's no fun, I'll let that be a surprise~" she smirk her eyes roaming over Ryuko's body, "But as for Ei-chan…" blue eyes flashed purple, a sinister aura dripping from her body,

"Let's just say I gave her a warm up, for what about to do to you" she smirk trailing her lips across her lips,

"Ah Ryuko-chan's a pervert!" Mako cringed, Ryuko growled

"So shall I play with you now, huh, Ryuko~" a sinister laugh erupted from her lips as the two prepared for battle.

'Hold on Ei' she had to win, no matter what

To Be Continued…


End file.
